


Что-то новое, что-то золотое

by Valariya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Animal Death, Art, Illustrated, Indiana Buck, M/M, Mystery! Action! Romance!, Oblivious Bucky, Playing fast and loose with the El Dorado myth, Terrible Liar Steve, el dorado, i mean this is SO very close to being a straight-up Indiana Jones AU, magical healing, maybe the REAL el dorado was the friends we made along the way, plus some graphic violence and references to genocide, we even got some loose nazis thrown in the mix!, which has nothing to do with anyone's genitals for once, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valariya/pseuds/Valariya
Summary: Баки Барнс, профессор археологии и секретный агент в отставке, проводит уикенд в тропических лесах Бразилии, играя со смертью и ломая голову над загадкой Стива Роджерса. (То есть, затерянного города Эльдорадо. Но на самом деле – Стива Роджерса).





	Что-то новое, что-то золотое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something New, Something Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288299) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> К этому фанфику есть чудесные иллюстрации от alby_mangroves. См. в самом тексте.

На стоянке было темно, и над головой во всем великолепии раскинулось ночное небо, полное звезд, каким оно всегда бывает в пустыне. По вторникам Баки вел занятия по археологии до семи вечера, он привык возвращаться домой в одиночестве: долгая прогулка по университетскому городку, щебень под ногами, вечерняя духота.  
Он преподавал всего несколько лет, однако до того гораздо дольше воевал. И неважно, что все вокруг знакомо, что шансы быть ограбленным в сонном и пыльном городке ничтожно малы, между лопатками всегда стыло напряжение. Поэтому, не копайся он столько времени в поисках ключей от машины, его бы не поймали.  
Но было темно, он устал, поврежденная рука плохо слушалась, поэтому он не обратил внимание на звук шагов, а потом в спину ткнулось дуло пистолета. В голливудских фильмах красиво показывали, как герой выкручивает врагу запястье, вырубает ударом в шею или разбивает нос собственным затылком, но на самом деле, когда на тебя наставляют пистолет, ничего не остается, кроме как подчиняться приказам и надеяться, что его скоро уберут.  
Именно поэтому Баки теперь сидел в кузове фургона с идиотским пакетом на голове. Его куда-то везли. Нет, чтоб просто ограбить, как приличного человека!  
\- Не беспокойтесь, - сказал один из похитителей. У него был низкий голос, и говорил он спокойно и деловито. – Мы не причиним вам вреда. Пакет – только для нашего успокоения. Вы же понимаете, что такое секретность.  
Это дерьмо Баки отказывался понимать. Мозг работал с удвоенной силой, однако в голову не приходило ни единой причины похищения, которая была бы связана с военными делами. Для дедовщины как-то поздновато. Может быть, дело не в нем, а в ком-то из знакомых. Наташа, которая преподавала русский в Лихае и непонятно почему была его лучшей подругой, вечно намекала на какие-то сомнительные знакомства. Может, выпендривалась, а может, и нет. Господи. Может, она в программе защиты свидетелей?  
Не исключено, что речь пойдет о Сэме. Большинство их встреч в Университете Вирджинии были посвящены тому, чтобы избавить Баки от повышенной тревожности, переходящей в паранойю. Не будь эти сеансы такими успешными, он бы так просто не попался. Чертов Сэм, это он во всем виноват. Или Клинт. Может, это Клинт так развлекается, у него понятие о приличиях вывернуто наизнанку. У Баки день рождения или сегодня какой-нибудь дурацкий праздник? Они как раз познакомились… нет, это было летом.  
\- Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Если наши сведения верны, вы участвовали в секретных операциях почти шесть лет, - сообщил женский голос. – Чаще всего вас посылали в Южную Америку. Три года назад вы вышли в отставку, точнее – на бессрочный больничный.  
Так. Прекрасно. Речь пойдет о его собственном прошлом.  
Судя по звукам, женщина рылась в его сумке.  
\- О, ваше удостоверение личности, профессор Барнс. Древняя история, археология, мифы Южной Америки… Начали карьеру заново? И хорошо вам платят?  
Баки прочистил горло.  
\- Мне хватает.  
\- Хм, мне так не кажется, - присоединился к разговору мужской голос. – Судя по счетам за электричество, прошлой зимой вы отопление не включали.  
\- Мы в Аризоне, - напомнил Баки.  
\- В прошлом году не было снега?  
\- Это муниципальный колледж, – под пакетом волосы Баки стали влажными от пота. Ублюдки проверили его счета. Даже прошлогоднюю погоду уточнить не поленились. – Платят мне, сколько могут.  
\- Угу. Хилл, не хочешь сообщить ему?  
\- Мы хотим предложить тебе работу, - сказала женщина.  
«Да когда ж вы, блядь, от меня отъебетесь?» - подумал Баки, но вслух ничего не сказал. Пока что безопаснее было не спорить.  
\- Согласитесь, и получите в два раза больше своего годового оклада, любым выбранным способом. Откажетесь – директор Фьюри высадит вас прямо в пустыне.  
\- Целого и невредимого, - уточнил Фьюри, в его тоне слышалось мрачноватое веселье. – Но придется добираться домой автостопом. Мы не святые.  
Баки старался дышать глубже. Фургон ехал вперед, ни разу не повернув, должно быть, они уже ехали среди зарослей кустарника. Оставалась вероятность, что его принесут в жертву во время какого-нибудь сатанинского ритуала.  
\- Когда я в прошлый раз устраивался на работу, собеседование было попроще, - прохрипел он.  
\- Наша сфера деятельности далека от образования.  
\- Да уж. Без шуток, – Баки попытался сглотнуть. В горле чертовски пересохло. – Может, хоть пакет снимете?  
\- Сейчас это невозможно, мистер Барнс.  
Точно. Секретность и все такое. Ему не положено видеть лица. Фьюри (Ярость) и Хилл (Холм) – очевидно, клички. Наверное, они порой заглядывают на чай к своим приятелям Сэднесс (Грусти) и Вэлли (Долине) обсудить, кого похитили на неделе. Пакет – простой и эффективный способ обездвижить его без дополнительных ограничителей: так не видно, до сих пор ли на него нацелен пистолет.  
Баки вздохнул. Процентов на шестьдесят пять он был уверен, что калечить или убивать его не собираются. Что в нынешних обстоятельствах не так уж и мало.  
\- Что за работа? – осторожно поинтересовался он.  
И услышал подробное объяснение.  
Баки грустно фыркнул в пакет. Шестьдесят пять процентов, ага.  
\- Ясно. Ребята, вы совсем ненормальные.  
\- Всего три человека в мире обладают необходимыми знаниями и физической подготовкой для того, чтобы успешно выполнить это задание, - спокойно уточнила Хилл. – Вы – самый очевидный выбор. Если вы согласитесь, в течение суток вас сбросят посреди бразильского тропического леса в полной экипировке.  
\- В смысле…- Баки запнулся, - …прямо сейчас?  
\- У нас нет ни минуты лишнего времени, мистер Барнс. Это неминуемо превратится в новую золотую лихорадку. Если можно так выразиться.  
\- Найти Эльдорадо, - повторил Баки на всякий случай, вдруг он все же ослышался. – Вы хотите, чтобы я нашел город Эльдорадо.  
\- Нет, мы уже нашли его сами, - возразил Фьюри. – И теперь хотим понять, что же именно нашли. Что представляет собой Эльдорадо, что делает его таким особенным?  
\- У нас есть несколько кадров, снятых со спутника. И на них – ничего похожего на золотой город.  
Баки поерзал на сидении. От напряженной позы ныло больное плечо, а это портило ему настроение и в ситуациях поприятнее. По иронии судьбы, ему приходилось постоянно торчать в тренажерном зале ради восстановления здоровья, так что поход через тропический лес посреди Бразилии его не пугал. Зато пугало все остальное: даже на первый взгляд это предприятие казалось абсолютно бредовым.  
\- Эльдорадо – не город из золота, - выдавил он наконец, потому что нужно было любой ценой продолжить разговор, а об этом можно было вещать почти не задумываясь. – Город – западное искажение изначальной легенды. Легенды о человеке. Или, может быть, расе людей. Не исключено, что у них были золотые волосы, кожа или глаза – это объяснило бы происхождение названия. В средневековой алхимии слово «золото» было синонимом понятия «совершенство», это могло бы означать, что Эльдорадо, «золотой человек», физически и умственно превосходит…  
\- Настоящий профессор, черт побери, - хмыкнул Фьюри. – Будет читать лекцию хоть с пакетом на голове.  
Баки стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони.  
\- Именно поэтому нам нужны вы, - вмешалась Хилл. – Человек, который не только сможет найти то, что нужно, но и поймет, что именно он нашел. Повторяю еще раз: вы можете отказаться. Но лучше сделать это побыстрее.  
Баки прикусил язык, чтобы не послать их куда подальше просто из принципа. Его нагло похитили прямо с парковки Лихая. Предъявили ультиматум. По-хамски высмеяли простую работу и низкую зарплату. Кроме того, его потряхивало от адреналина, все тело ныло от напряжения, и что хуже всего – наконец случившаяся пакость неслабо ударила по многострадальной паранойе.  
И все-таки, ему было ужасно, прямо до смерти любопытно взглянуть поближе на то, о чем рассказывали эти люди.  
\- Я хочу кое-кому позвонить.  
Ответом было молчание. Потом кто-то снова начал рыться в его сумке.  
\- Как разблокировать ваш телефон?  
\- Просто… проведите по нему пальцем, - ответил Баки. – Просто…  
\- У вас нет даже экрана блокировки?  
«Я пытался справиться с паранойей!» - не заорал Баки. Вместо этого он стиснул зубы и повторил:  
\- Проведите по экрану.  
\- Кому будем звонить?  
\- Наташе. Должна быть в списке последних звонков.  
Пару секунд спустя телефон уже пиликал возле его лица. Разумеется, включили громкую связь. Однако, эти ребята были вполне уверены в себе, раз позволяли ему звонить кому-то таким способом. Спустя один глубокий вздох послышался сигнал соединения.  
 _\- Барнс, что новенького?_  
\- Привет, - выдохнул он. Было чертовски странно слышать сейчас знакомый голос. – Нат, мне позарез надо узнать правду. Это Клинт меня разыграл?  
Было почти слышно, как она хмурится.  
 _\- В смысле?_  
\- Просто скажи мне, - повторил он, судорожно переводя дыхание, - если кому-то приспичило подшутить. Тебе в том числе. Протокол «Красная комната».  
\- Эй, - окликнула Хилл. – Это о чем сейчас?  
Фьюри шикнул на нее:  
\- Не мешай.  
Протокол «Красная комната» - всего лишь стоп-слово. У Баки и Нат предки жили в России, и обоим жутко нравились всякие пароли-отзывы времен холодной войны. По сути это означало «я сейчас свихнусь, так что хватит нести херню, и давай говорить честно». У Наташи хватало своих проблем, так что стоп-слово порой было как нельзя кстати. Плохо только, что некоторые мудаки приняли это за угрозу. Потому что похитителям было, чего опасаться.  
 _\- Никто тебя не разыгрывает,_ \- медленно и очень серьезно произнесла Наташа, – _насколько мне известно. Если хочешь, я позвоню Клинту и выясню. Я заставлю его рассказать._  
\- Нет. Этого достаточно, – еще один глубокий вдох, потом выдох. – Слушай. Только не волнуйся. Меня в некотором смысле похитили. Похитили, чтобы предложить поработать на них. Я не могу рассказать, о чем речь, - быстро и громко добавил он, пока кто-нибудь не отобрал телефон, – но, если вкратце, то ситуация такая.  
Последовало долгое молчание. Почти целую минуту было тихо, и если бы не помехи на линии, Баки решил бы, что Наташа повесила трубку. Затем послышалось:  
 _\- Могу я поговорить с ними?_  
Бипнуло – кто-то отключил громкую связь.  
\- Говорит Фьюри.  
Подслушать дальнейший разговор Баки не удалось: Фьюри что-то ворчал, фыркал, иногда посмеивался. В какой-то момент он сказал: «Повязка на глазу, на самом-то деле» - о чем вообще шла речь? Наташа познакомилась с ним раньше? У них было собственное стоп-слово?  
Затем телефон вдруг снова оказался у лица Баки.  
 _\- Слушай, Барнс,_ \- начала Наташа, – _насколько я могу судить, эти ребята по нужную сторону закона._  
\- Чтоб мне сдохнуть, - пробормотал он, - ты и правда в мафии. Или в ЦРУ. Или еще где-нибудь.  
 _\- Или где-нибудь,_ \- сухо подтвердила она. – _Хочешь осудить меня? По слухам, ты сам был секретным агентом._  
На это Баки нечего было ответить. Он не скрывал, что воевал раньше, но сам факт этого – единственное, чего он не скрывал.  
 _\- Они предлагают тебе кучу денег. Подозреваю, задание будет опасным._  
\- Я не собираюсь ни с кем воевать, - сказал Баки, и тут же нахмурился, даром, что под пакетом никто не видел его лица. – Верно?  
\- Верно, - подтвердила Хилл. – Если кто-нибудь не нападет на вас первым.  
\- И какова вероятность, что это случится?  
 _\- Хотелось бы мне, чтоб ты держался подальше от неприятностей, Джеймс,_ \- перебила Наташа. – _Но тебе решать, браться за эту работу или нет._  
Ее деловой тон отрезвлял.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он, - ладно. Думаю… пока попрощаемся. Я буду. На связи. Надеюсь.  
Фьюри выключил телефон.  
\- Так и что?  
Баки сглотнул. Не в деньгах дело. Нет, что касается денег, он только за, но, блядь, если это правда хотя бы наполовину, то…  
Эльдорадо.  
Такая хуйня, ребята. Проклятый Эльдорадо существует на самом деле. Какая-то мутная компания решила, что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс должен изучить его. Наверняка они заранее узнали о нем все, что можно, поэтому в курсе, что Эльдорадо – его тайная наркоманская мечта, ради которой он готов рискнуть чем угодно. У Баки нет семьи, которая будет по нему скучать. Пара друзей, пара студентов. Заурядная жизнь.  
Однако ему все еще не нравились методы этой компании.  
\- Так. Экспериментальная технология, которую сейчас разрабатывает Старк Индастриз, - сказал он, сжимая в кулак поврежденную руку. – Наноинъекции для восстановления нервных связей и прочая ерунда. Я не в курсе всех подробностей, но хочу участвовать в этой программе. – Потом вспомнил и добавил: - И денег тоже, разумеется.  
Последовала очередная пауза, затем Хилл сказала:  
\- Думаю, это реально.  
Вот так запросто. У Баки кружилась голова. Он же не собирается в это ввязываться, правда? Это почти самоубийство. Он понятия не имел, кто эти люди. Не было ни одной причины доверять их словам. Ему нужно домой. Нужно проверять эссе и…

Эльдорадо, блядь.  
\- У меня не было уверенности, что вы согласитесь, - сообщила Хилл, идя рядом с ним к вертолету.  
\- Мне нужно было проверять эссе, - буркнул Баки себе под нос.  
Паранойя изо всех сил цеплялась за сознание Баки, однако сотрудники организации под названием ЩИТ так и не превратились в сатанистов или мормонов. Даром, что Фьюри выглядел как помесь того и другого: кожаный плащ и таки сраная повязка на глазу. На его фоне Хилл казалась почти нормальной: стриженная девица с военной выправкой и ничего не выражающим лицом. Баки вернули все вещи, пожали руку и даже поприветствовали как нового члена команды.  
Насчет планов они тоже не шутили. Вертолет ждал их посреди темной пустыни с выключенными огнями, огромный и дрожащий, как гигантская стрекоза. Баки забрался внутрь. Не прошло и шести минут, как они поднялись в воздух и полетели над спящей землей. Вертолетом управлял Фьюри. Не факт, что ему стоило садиться за штурвал, с единственным-то глазом, но Баки не собирался лезть со своим уставом в чужой монастырь. Он несколько лет как не летал на вертолетах, и теперь подсознание путалось в ощущениях: что происходит? Мы вернулись? Мы никуда не уходили?  
Хилл выдала ему огромные наушники, и, когда он занял свое место, включила звук.  
 _\- Время инструктажа,_ \- сообщила она; передатчик искажал знакомый голос. – _Слушайте внимательно._  
Баки только вскинул брови. Хилл указала на рюкзак у себя под ногами.  
 _\- Тут еда и прочие запасы. Еда, спальник, инструменты здесь и здесь. У вас есть таблетки для очистки воды, полный набор медикаментов и оборудование для связи. Вы обновляли прививки?_  
Баки согласно хмыкнул, однако его все равно схватили за правую руку, оттянули рукав и по очереди вкололи три разных шприца. А потом отжалели немного пластыря в награду.  
 _\- Вам стоит поспать,_ \- наконец сказала Хилл. – _На дорогу уйдет не меньше пяти часов._  
\- То есть, нормального инструктажа не ждать? – недоверчиво переспросил Баки.  
 _\- А что еще вы хотите узнать? Мы обнаружили руины в тропическом лесу. Сразу несколько достоверных источников подтвердили, что это Эльдорадо. Остальное нам расскажете вы._  
\- Каких источников?  
 _\- Информация засекречена._  
Баки от души закатил глаза. Вот да, из-за этого он и перестал участвовать в секретных операциях. Ладно, еще из-за кошмарного чувства вины, но, блядь, Хилл ему не психиатр.  
Хилл также снабдила его подходящей одеждой. Переодевшись, Баки дополз до койки в хвосте вертолета и тут же на ней уснул. Настолько глубоко, что впору было задуматься, не добавили ли к вакцинам успокоительное. Когда он проснулся, солнце уже поднималось над горизонтом, а пейзаж под пузом вертолета изменился до неузнаваемости. В ошеломляющей голубизне ползли несколько облачков, а внизу расстилался бесконечный темный ковер тропических джунглей. Картина была до такой степени сюрреалистичной, что даже не пугала, а казалась продолжением сна. Баки сел на койке и потянулся.  
Услышав шаги, Хилл обернулась. Бросив несколько слов Фьюри, она отстегнула ремни безопасности и вылезла из кресла второго пилота. Баки снова пришлось надевать наушники.  
 _\- Завтрак,_ \- сказала Хилл, протягивая ему протеиновый батончик.  
Баки принял подношение, но разворачивать не спешил.  
\- Хотелось бы все-таки узнать, на кого я работаю.  
 _\- Мы – ЩИТ._  
Баки покосился на окна. По темно-зеленому меху леса тянулись длинные солнечные полосы. Все это абсолютно нереально, правда? Может быть, он снова вырубился, засидевшись за проверкой работ. Эссе на тему до-колумбовой эпохи всегда навевали на редкость ебанутые сны.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем речь, - сообщил он.  
 _\- Придумаете что-нибудь,_ – Хилл протянула ему наушник-каплю. – _Пользуйтесь этим. Регулярно отчитывайтесь о своем местонахождении. Если что-то пойдет не так, дайте знать, мы тут же вас вытащим._  
\- Вот так сразу?  
 _\- У берега стоит наш авианосец. Что бы вы о нас ни думали, спины агентам мы прикрываем всегда._  
\- Естественно.  
Баки снова опустил взгляд на лес. Теперь показалась река, отсюда похожая на бесконечный стальной пояс. Восходящее солнце играло на ее поверхности золотыми бликами.  
– Мне придется прыгать с парашютом, не так ли?  
 _\- У нас есть книга жалоб и предложений. Можете вписать туда все остальные варианты._  
\- Ребята, вы же в курсе, что я не прыгал больше трех лет?  
 _\- Это как с велосипедом,_ \- отмахнулась Хилл. - _Достаточно упасть один раз, чтобы понять принцип._  
С минуту Баки молча смотрел на нее. В голове роились сотни вопросов, однако было уже ясно, что ответа он не получит ни на один. Можно быть уверенным только в одном: для этого задания им нужен специфический набор навыков, и Баки – лучший кандидат на роль. Не исключено, что вообще единственный, иначе зачем бы вытаскивать его из отставки.  
\- Последний вопрос, - вздохнул он. – Каково расчётное время выполнения задания?  
 _\- Всё зависит от вас,_ \- ответила Хилл, и ветер со свистом ворвался в раскрывшийся люк вертолета.

С тех пор, как он сел в вертолет, все вокруг было как в тумане. Нет, скорее, с того момента, как его запихали в фургон. Но ударивший в лицо воздух напрочь выбил муть из головы.  
Он привычно раскинул руки и глубоко вдохнул сквозь кислородную маску. Земля приближалась, и в голове звенела кристально-ясная мысль: это происходит на самом деле.  
Он набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и резко выдохнул, когда раскрылся парашют. И правда, как ездить на велосипеде. Происходящее было до такой степени бредовым, что разум не успевал осознать его. Прошлая жизнь осталась позади, и теперь казалась настолько далекой, будто он переселился в другое тело и в чужой разум.  
Потому что вот прямо сейчас ему полагалось проверять студенческие эссе.  
Он медленно дышал сквозь маску, скользя в потоках воздуха. Над кронами серебряной шапкой поднимался густой влажный туман. В нем чувствовался запах гниющей листвы и грибов, слышалось жужжание насекомых, крики птиц, обезьяний гомон. Так странно, и в то же время – знакомо. Хотя, между прочим, за все время, проведенное на заданиях в Бразилии, он ни разу не забирался в лес так глубоко.  
В процессе приземления ему здорово подфартило – рассчитать заранее было бы сложно – на пути оказался покосившийся ствол, по которому удалось спуститься вниз, не ломая ветки. На земле его встретило настоящее болото. Он как раз успел отстегнуть парашют, чтобы приземлиться по колено в хлюпнувшую грязь.  
Над болотом клубился пар. Солнце еще не поднялось над верхушками деревьев, однако уже чувствовалось, что скоро придется дышать натуральным супом. Но все это было неважно. Баки ощущал себя живым. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, он огляделся по сторонам. Ему выдали водонепроницаемую обувь и тактические штаны, достаточно плотные, чтобы защитить ноги от шипов и вездесущих лиан. А вот рубашка его собственная – темно-красная хенли с длинными рукавами, ее хватит, чтобы защитить от солнца и насекомых. С некоторых пор Баки предпочитал длинные рукава, чтобы поменьше выставлять напоказ левую руку, хотя обитателям джунглей было на нее определенно плевать.  
Другой вопрос, как на нее посмотрит сияющий образчик человеческого совершенства с золотыми волосами. Если повезет его встретить. Если не врет его собственный курс лекций.  
Баки снял рюкзак и пристроил его на пеньке, попутно ослабляя ремни. Как следует покопавшись в нем, он достал необходимое в первую очередь – навигатор GPS и мачете, остальное сложил обратно, и снова взвалил рюкзак на плечи. Сверившись с маленьким экраном, он повернулся в нужном направлении и начал прорубать себе путь вперед.  
Промышленная революция сменилась цифровой, которая в свою очередь продолжалась уже не первое десятилетие, однако пробираться через джунгли до сих пор приходилось по старинке: в буквальном смысле пробивая себе дорогу. Уже через несколько минут войны с бесконечными ветвями и лианами Баки взмок с ног до головы. Непролазные заросли не спешили расступаться перед ним, болото упорно пыталось стащить с него ботинки. Каждый раз, когда он вытаскивал ногу из грязи, та оглушительно чавкала.  
Между ветвей скользнула тень, и Баки настороженно замер.  
Затем осторожно вынул из набедренной кобуры глок и огляделся по сторонам. Палить в хищника будет только полный идиот, однако выстрел в воздух поможет отбить любопытство всяческим когтистым тварям.  
Больше тень не появлялась. Некоторое время спустя Баки двинулся дальше, не выпуская, однако, пистолет из рук. Впрочем, надолго его не хватило, слишком много внимания отвлекали на себя джунгли: переплетенные лианы, голодное болото, оглушительно вопящие птицы. Вокруг нарезали круги тяжелые, неуклюжие жуки. Баки в очередной раз сверился с навигатором. Хилл так и не смогла внятно объяснить: руины обнаружили только с орбиты, поэтому ему выдали всего лишь общее направление. По крайней мере хотелось надеяться, что он приземлился не слишком далеко от цели.  
Вода в гидропакете была теплой, и все же Баки сделал несколько глотков. Потом поставил глок на предохранитель и продолжил путь. Болото нехотя уступало мангровой роще, и непонятно было, что хуже. Теперь приходилось перелезать через спутанные узловатые корни, а то и обходить, если те сцеплялись в совсем уж жуткие клубки. Зато и жизнь тут кишела не так активно.  
Если быть точным, вокруг было удивительно спокойно.  
Тело отреагировало прежде, чем мозг осознал, что происходит. Баки крутанулся и выстрелил в летящий на него темный клубок, отдача ударила в кисть, и что-то тяжело грохнулось об землю, визжа и рыча. Только полный идиот будет стрелять в хищника, ага. Приятно познакомиться, идиот. Он бросился в мангровые заросли, пытаясь зарыться поглубже, но вокруг снова потемнело. Выровняв дыхание, он развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы выстрелить, но в этот раз не успел. Перед глазами мелькнула золотая вспышка, и бедро взорвалось болью.  
Он отшатнулся, шагнул назад, потом еще. По ноге струилась кровь – темная, венозная. Ничего хорошего. Вот вообще. Он определенно недооценил опасности джунглей. Надо ж, блять, было так глупо облажаться. До потери сознания у него оставалось минуты три. А потом еще пять – до смерти. Но в таком беззащитном положении нечего было и думать о перевязке, и он продолжил отступать по узловатым корням, пока те внезапно не расползлись под ногами, окутав густым запахом гнили.  
Уже летя вниз, он успел выставить руку, поэтому шею все-таки не свернул. Ручей оказался слишком мелким, чтобы удариться о воду, однако достаточно глубоким, чтобы утонуть в нем, если вовремя не выбраться. Преследователя все это слегка ошарашило, но не остановило. Баки слышал рычание – зверь пытался сообразить, как добраться до ускользнувшей из-под носа добычи.  
Из бедра толчками била кровь, такая горячая, что обжигала кожу, как кислота. Перед глазами плыло, и в этом мареве танцевали былинки. Вызывать помощь бесполезно, вертолет сюда все равно не доберется. И твою ж мать, трех часов не прошло! Нужно было срочно вставать, брать себя в руки и сооружать жгут. Из чего-нибудь. Хоть из чего-то. Прямо сейчас.  
Пальцы бесполезно скребли по дну, пытаясь найти корень, чтобы зацепиться за него. Стоп. Баки замер и медленно погрузил руку в грязь. Под слоем теплого ила обнаружился плоский камень. Нет, - понял он, ощупав камень со всех сторон и обнаружив, что лежит на большой плите. Это не камень.  
Это дорога.  
Подняв наконец взгляд, он увидел город.  
Среди огромных деревьев тянулись пустые улицы из белого мрамора, точно такие же, какие были нарисованы в каждой книжке про Эльдорадо, которая попадалась Баки в детстве. Массивные здания из известняка с тонкими арками, огромными ступенями и идеально круглыми куполами невозможным образом уцелели в веках, разрушилось всего несколько стен. Здания оплетали мхи и лианы, отчего те казались одетыми в зеленые шубы. Солнце пробивалось сквозь ветви деревьев, украшая стены тонким световым узором.  
Баки сглотнул. У него отчаянно кружилась голова. Может быть, это просто видение, мираж. Или его личная галлюцинация от потери крови. Кое-как он сфокусировал взгляд прямо перед собой и обнаружил, что пялится на мелкого светловолосого паренька, который в свою очередь смотрел на него широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами.  
«Вот теперь точно бред», - подумал Баки.  
Паренек не шевелился. Туман над его головой расступился, пропустив тонкий лучик солнечного света, отчего паренек стал похож на очень тощего ангела. Который был тут совершенно не к месту. Тонкие ноги торчали из самодельных джинсовых шортов, а через плечо был перекинут ремень сумки. На сумке красовался логотип Нью-Йоркского университета.  
«Галлюцинация, - решил Баки. – С этим понятно». Приняв для себя окончательное решение, он снова попытался встать, разбавляя кровью воду вокруг себя. Движение заставило его вскинуть голову – это паренек шагнул назад. Вода колыхалась вокруг босых ступней, рядом скользила размытая тень. До Баки медленно начало доходить, что у видений теней не бывает, значит, что-то все же задерживает солнечный свет. Наверное. У Баки уже не осталось сил удивляться. Он подыхал от потери крови. В конце концов, последние сутки и без того пиздец странные, еще один случай погоды не сделает.  
Тут позади него в воду плюхнулся черный ком и тут же низко зарычал. Баки крутанулся вокруг своей оси, уклонился от когтей раз, другой, попытался встать, плюхнулся на задницу, нашел спиной огромный корявый корень…  
И тут в воздухе свистнул камень, врезавшись прямо в уродливую голову зверя.  
Зверь крутанулся вокруг своей оси и зарычал на галлюцинацию с нью-йоркской сумкой, которая в свою очередь прошипела «бля…» и шарахнулась в сторону, когда монстр бросился на нее. Паренек шагнул назад, вскидывая руки над головой – как раз вовремя, Баки наконец нашарил свой глок и расстрелял в звериную башку всю обойму.  
Сотни птиц поднялись в воздух и возмущенно загалдели. Эхо долго носилось туда-сюда по пустым мраморным улицам, прежде чем наконец стало тихо. Пистолет выскользнул из ослабевших пальцев, и Баки свалился обратно в теплую воду.  
Зато паренек уцелел. Перед внутренним взором все еще стояли его потрясенно распахнутые глаза, такие невозможно голубые. Вода смешалась с кровью и теперь пахла горячим железом. Сквозь древесный свод струились солнечные лучи, рядом дымился труп зверя – какая-то дикая собака с желтыми глазами, которые уже остекленели. Не это он искал. Совсем нет.  
«Эльдорадо, блядь», - подумал он, закрывая глаза.

Осыпавшийся камень. Лианы. Сверху струится дневной свет.  
Должно быть, он провалялся без сознания не больше часа. Однако за час были все шансы отправиться на тот свет. Баки попытался опереться на локти и застонал, когда больное плечо отказалось повиноваться.  
В первую очередь он оглядел собственное тело. Штаны оказались разорваны, открывая рану, бедро кто-то перевязал – неряшливо, но туго.  
Вторая попытка сесть все же увенчалась успехом. Вокруг высились каменные стены. Впрочем, крыши у дома не было, а посмотрев вниз, Баки обнаружил, что пол затоплен. Его многострадальное тело валялось примерно по уровню воды, та омывала поврежденную руку и ногу. Как пошутил кто.  
Потом зашлепало по воде, и появился все тот же тощий паренек.  
\- Наконец-то! Подъем! Быстро. Солнце садится, мы не можем оставаться на земле.  
Так, отметим для истории, Баки провалялся тут целый день. Не в его привычках было задавать вопросы, когда нужно спасаться от опасности, но что-то внутри него тормозило, пытаясь справиться с удивлением: бруклинский акцент, серьезно?! Твою ж мать, а.  
Встать оказалось не так просто. Раненую ногу скручивало болью, однако это была всего лишь рана, а не перелом – то есть, на самом деле она вполне выдержит его вес. Оставалось только стиснуть зубы, тяжело дыша, чтобы не стонать. Ничего, не впервой.  
Парень-с-сумкой настороженно следил за каждым движением. Убедившись, что Баки не собирается валиться обратно, он проскользнул под его левой рукой, закидывая ее себе на плечо. И попер вперед, приняв на себя половину веса, очевидно, из чистого упрямства. Через дорогу возвышалось огромное здание, пять или шесть этажей, заросшее мхом и лианами, но с виду почти целое. Баки невольно порадовался, что идти недалеко – перед глазами до сих пор плясали темные пятна.  
Они брели по воде, удивительно чистой, в отличие от бочагов в мангровом лесу. Баки мог разглядеть собственные ботинки. В воде резвились юркие золотые рыбки, которые порскнули в стороны, стоило Баки сделать шаг. Зато тощий паренек им определенно нравился – они поплыли за ним, нежно покусывая огрубевшие пятки. Кстати, обнаружилось, что паренек вовсе не босиком – на нем были шлепанцы.  
Солнце медленно садилось, лучи его пронизывали воздух, от чего тот казался теплым и вязким, как мед. Мраморная дорожка под водой блестела как золото. Баки не мог отвести взгляда от юрких сверкающих рыбок.  
\- Сюда, - сказал парень-с-сумкой. Его напряженное тело прижималось к Баки с левой стороны, грея, как печка. – Поднимаемся. Давай-ка.  
Баки содрогнулся при виде винтовой лестницы, однако раз уж провожатый упомянул, что нельзя оставаться на уровне земли, стоило покрепче стиснуть зубы и морально приготовиться страдать. Баки честно не орал от боли, однако ввалившись на третий этаж, едва не потерял сознание.  
Окно обвивали лианы, и все же в комнате, куда они в конце концов добрались, было чисто и сухо. Кто-то основательно устроился здесь, разбив лагерь по всем правилам – с полным набором походного снаряжения. На всех поверхностях были расставлены свечи. Каменную плиту предусмотрительно застелили соломой, на окнах висело какое-то тряпье, которое, очевидно, использовалось в качестве занавески. Баки с огромным облегчением осел на соломенный матрац и привалился спиной к стене. На повязке расползалось темно-вишневое пятно крови.  
\- Эй, - окликнул парень-с-сумкой, – ты справишься?  
Баки взял паузу. Минута, ему нужна всего минута. Закрыть глаза. Отдышаться. Черт, больно-то как. Отерев со лба пот, он решительно открыл глаза. За окном уже спускалась ночь. Внизу, над водой носились тени с золотыми глазами.  
\- Кто это? – уточнил он.  
\- Дикие псы. Лесные гиены. Местная порода, – в коротких рубленных фразах слышалось едва сдерживаемое напряжение. – Опусти шторы, чтобы я мог зажечь свет.  
Баки подчинился, хотя возня с самодельными шторами едва не добила его окончательно. Одна за другой загорались свечи. Парень-с-сумкой то и дело хмурился. И ругнулся себе под нос, когда обжегся, подпаливая очередную свечу дешевой пластиковой зажигалкой. Гребаный, мать его, бруклинский акцент.  
\- Ты не золотой человек, - заплетающимся языком пробормотал Баки.  
Парень-с-сумкой моргнул.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Не бери в голову, – глаза закрывались сами собой. Господи, до чего ж болит. Мысли путаются. – Ты здесь откуда?  
\- Я хотел спросить у тебя то же самое!  
\- Я… Баки. Случайно сюда забрел. Прости за… всё, – Баки сглотнул. – Похоже, мне хреновее, чем казалось. – Надо же, отдохнув всего пару минут, он уже обрел способность думать больше одной мысли подряд. – Как тебя зовут?  
\- Стив.  
Да уж. Для затерянного города подходит – не то слово. Стив определенно не походил на сверхчеловека, которого искал Баки, даром, что волосы у него были светлыми. Однако до сих пор оставалось загадкой, как тут оказались шлепанцы и сумка Нью-Йорского университета. Но здесь наверняка можно найти что-нибудь еще. Если Баки удастся дожить до утра. Блядь, он вообще собирался вызывать эвакуацию. Провалить задание в первый же день.  
\- Эй, не умирай, – Стив пощелкал пальцами перед лицом Баки. – Ты не должен тут умирать, я твое тело потом не сдвину.  
\- Ну нашел же ты способ притащить меня на первый этаж, - невнятно возразил Баки и улыбнулся. – По воде легче, верно? Ты умный.  
\- Я говорю серьезно. Ты тут не задержишься. Терпеть не могу охотников за сокровищами, - сообщил Стив. – Особенно настолько тупых, чтобы дать себя ранить.  
\- Я н-охочусь за сокровищами. Золото меня н-интересует.  
\- Да ну? И зачем ты сюда, в таком случае, явился?  
Баки наблюдал за Стивом из-под полуприкрытых век.  
\- Как нсчет огрооомного золотого чувака, супрсильного и супрживучего?  
Стив недоуменно моргнул, потом фыркнул, слишком злобно, чтобы это показалось смешным.  
\- Простите, они как раз закончились. Попробуйте вернуться через недельку.  
Баки вновь улыбнулся ему.  
\- А ты забавный.  
\- А ты… - Стив определенно пытался сдержаться. – Ладно. Переждешь ночь здесь. Но завтра тебе придется уйти.  
\- Конечно, - согласился Баки, сполз на матрац – и через мгновение вырубился.

Ночь прошла беспокойно. В голове у Баки роились невнятные воспоминания о том, как Стив пощупал у Баки пульс, затем приподнял его и заставил выпить, по ощущениям, целый галлон воды. Однако, когда он проснулся окончательно, в комнате никого не было. В открытое окно просачивался слабый утренний свет. Баки автоматически сел, и только потом понял, что случилось.  
Вывернутое плечо больше не болело. Бедро тоже чувствовало себя прекрасно. Подвигав повязку, Баки обнаружил, что на месте раны остались мелкие царапины – такие заживут за неделю.  
\- Да что за херня?  
\- А, ты проснулся, – Стив вошел в комнату с охапкой тростника, с которого капала вода. Он по-прежнему отводил взгляд. – Тебе стало лучше?  
Баки недоверчиво покосился на него.  
\- Определенно.  
\- Чудесно. Тогда тебе самое время убираться отсюда. Помнишь? Ты не можешь остаться.  
С этими словами он повернулся спиной и начал раскладывать в углу свой мокрый тростник.  
Баки поднялся. Бедро и не подумало возмутиться.  
\- Что ты сотворил со мной?  
Стив все еще делал вид, что жутко занят.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
\- Меня кто-то вылечил. Предполагалось, что я не замечу?  
\- От чего, от собачьего яда? Пес тебя всего лишь оцарапал. На когтях у них яд, от него часто крыша съезжает. Такие раны всегда кажутся страшнее, чем есть.  
Ну да, ну да, а то Баки не знал, как ощущается потеря крови.  
\- Послушай, - начал он.  
Щелк. У Стива были костлявые запястья и тонкие пальцы, однако пистолет в его руках не дрожал.  
\- Просто уйди, - по лицу его разлилась матовая бледность. – Тебе ясно? Вали отсюда. На кого бы ты ни работал, передай ему, что сокровищ тут нет. Остались только древние камни да дикие псы. Все ушли. Все умерли.  
Медленно, очень медленно Баки поднял руки.  
\- Эй, - тихонько позвал он. – Эй, ты меня не убьешь.  
\- Что, скажешь, пистолет на предохранителе? – Стив нахмурился. – Друг, я смотрел те же фильмы, что и ты. Я умею стрелять из пистолета.  
\- Не сомневаюсь. Но ты не будешь этого делать, – Баки медленно потянулся вперед и осторожно, двумя пальцами опустил дуло в сторону пола. – Потому что ты уже меня спас.  
Стив выглядел так, будто его загнали в угол. Он попытался снова вскинуть пистолет, но без особого энтузиазма.  
\- Просто уйди.  
\- Почему я выздоровел? – настойчиво спросил Баки.  
Стив наконец опустил пистолет.  
\- Боже. Я последний кретин.  
\- Потому что спас меня? Или потому, что был уверен в том, что выстрелишь?  
Присев на деревянный ящик, Стив опустил голову на руки. Баки оставалось только наблюдать за ним, почему-то чувствуя вину. Кстати, а кто такой этот парень вообще?  
\- Ничего страшного, - сказал он пару неловких минут спустя. – Я никому не расскажу о нашей встрече. Но я не могу уйти, не получив ответы на вопросы.  
\- Например, «где золото?», – буркнул Стив.  
\- Я уже говорил тебе, что пришел не за ним. – Баки заколебался. Стив выглядел вполне загорелым и уверенно ориентировался в джунглях. – Давно ты здесь?  
\- Я тебе, блядь, не Робинзон Крузо. Иди спасай кого-нибудь другого.  
\- Даже не собирался. Просто поражаюсь, как ты умудрился выжить. В смысле, меня вот в первый же день чуть не убили. А ты, кажется, тут прописался.  
\- Я справляюсь самостоятельно, - отрезал Стив, – в отличие от вас, ребята.  
\- Мне не нужны сокровища, - настаивал Баки. Судя по всему, он явился сюда далеко не первым. ЩИТ был прав, обозвав это золотой лихорадкой. Или гонкой вооружений, как вариант. – Почему я выздоровел?  
\- Это… само место как-то делает, ну, - Стив вздохнул. – Я не знаю, каким образом.  
\- Ладно, пусть так, - согласился Баки. – Не будем об этом. Но почему ты здесь? Как вообще узнал об этом городе?  
\- Ты не хотел бы наконец заняться собственными долбаными делами?  
На последнем слове голос Стива дрогнул, и до Баки вдруг дошло, что тот на самом деле напуган до смерти. Черт побери, увидев пистолет уже можно было догадаться.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он, - ладно. Я ухожу. Спасибо. За помощь.  
Стив ничего не ответил и даже не шевельнулся, тело его было напряжено как струна. Баки пришлось обогнуть его, чтобы добраться до знакомой лестницы, на которой он вчера чуть не сдох.  
\- Пока, - сказал он, остановившись в дверях. – Прости, - добавил он, потому что это явно звучало уместно. – И еще раз спасибо.  
Спускаться по узким ступеням оказалось гораздо проще, чем подниматься. Баки никак не мог прийти в себя от удивления, в голове роились тысячи вопросов, во всем теле чувствовалась слабость – от голода и потери крови. Однако с перемещением проблем не было, от страшной раны осталась только слабая хромота, которая наверняка пройдет через пару дней.  
Стоило выйти из здания, город открылся перед ним во всем своем великолепии: белоснежные мраморные арки, пышные лианы, улицы, по которым струилась чистейшая вода, теперь показавшаяся ярко-голубой. Город-курорт, в котором исцеляются любые раны.  
Осенила вдруг мысль. Однако, закатав левый рукав, Баки обнаружил до боли знакомые шрамы. Может быть, для этого требовалось больше времени. Стоило провести эксперимент: найти местечко поуютнее и разбить там лагерь, желательно, чтоб не слишком далеко от Стива.

 _\- Вы нас напугали,_ \- заявила Хилл, когда установилась связь.  
\- Мда. Простите, - отозвался Баки, неторопливо раскладывая вещи. Рюкзак оказался удивительно качественным – он так и валялся там, где его уронили, промок снаружи, однако внутри было сухо. Содержимое тоже оказалось в порядке. Неподалеку валялся труп дикого пса, хорошенько погрызенный, видимо, его же сородичами. Место исцеляет, однако не воскрешает из мертвых – стоило учесть это на будущее.  
Баки раскинул палатку на террасе, на крыше здания прямо напротив дома Стива. Снайперские привычки требовали забраться как можно выше.  
 _\- Что случилось?_ – не отставала Хилл.  
\- Отвлекся немного по дороге.  
 _\- Были трудности?_  
\- Ни единой, - отозвался Баки, вспоминая желтоглазую гиену, воду, смешанную с кровью, как он выздоровел в одночасье, и мелкого паренька: его золотистые волосы, сжатые кулаки и пистолет. И невозможно голубые глаза. – Но все указывает на то, что другие нашли это место раньше вас.  
 _\- Обнаружили тело?_  
\- Нет, никаких трагедий. Но определенно видно, что тут недавно разбивали лагерь.  
Главное, нести чушь с уверенным видом. Баки вовсе не собирался рассказывать Хилл, что Стив принял его за очередного искателя сокровищ. Он обещал держать язык за зубами и намеревался сдержать слово.  
 _\- Там точно никого не осталось?_  
На периферии зрения что-то шевельнулось, и Баки посмотрел вниз. С крыши было отлично видно, как Стив спускается по затопленной улице с дурацкой сумкой Нью-Йоркского университета через плечо.  
\- Нет, - нагло соврал он. – Только я.

Остаток этого дня Баки обустраивался в своем лагере. Два раза поел, отлично выспался. Короче, к следующему утру он готов был сразиться хоть с дюжиной лесных псов.  
Одеваясь, он раз за разом отбрасывал с лица мешающие волосы. Где-то к пятнадцатому разу дошло, что те явно стали длиннее. Хмурясь, он причесался одними пальцами – точно. Грива удлинилась аж на несколько дюймов и теперь свисала почти до подбородка. Ладно, какая-то логика в этом присутствовала: если это место вызывает к жизни внутренние резервы человеческого тела… Взгляд упал на ногти, и Баки невольно поморщился. Ну точно, так и есть. Ты, Барнс, потрясающе наблюдателен.  
Ногти пришлось обрезать медленно и аккуратно, чтобы не поцарапаться самому, а вот с волосами было так просто не справиться. В общем-то, он ведь когда-то собирался их отращивать – чтоб показать запоздалый, но уверенный фак армейской дисциплине. Можно сказать, есть, чему радоваться. Жаль только, что ЩИТ не положил в рюкзак еще и резинки для волос.  
Решено было взять пример со Стива и прогуляться по округе. Однако, учитывая уже собственный опыт, держать оружие наготове. В этот раз Баки натянул коричневые тактические штаны и серую рубашку – все лучше, чем сверкать красной, как накануне, надо ж было додуматься. Образ дополнил затянутый на все ремни рюкзак, перчатки без пальцев, пистолет и фонарик на бедре.  
Поколебавшись с минуту, Баки все же закатал рукава. В том числе и левый. Он надеялся… в любому случае, не лишним будет проверить. Вдруг шрамы от ожогов все-таки заживут.

Баки спустился вниз. Последние несколько ступенек он просто перескочил, сразу прыгнув в воду. Для начала стоило нарисовать подробную карту города. Ну да, вчера ему не слишком везло, но это все равно интереснее, чем возиться дома с бумажками.  
Для будущей карты у него уже была цифровая основа – вместе с остальным снаряжением Хилл выдала гибкий водонепроницаемый планшет. Загрузив спутниковый снимок руин, Баки решил для начала отметить на нем уже известные места. «Б» написал он на той крыше, где разбил палатку. «Б» в смысле «Баки» или «Базовый лагерь» или «Больше веры, дружище». На доме через улицу отметил «С» - «Стив». Или «Сюрприз». Или «Серьезно, откуда взялся этот пацан?». Полюбовавшись на отметки, Баки свернул карту и отправился на прогулку.  
Окружающее великолепие казалось почти невыносимым. С первого взгляда стало ясно, что город строился по заранее продуманному плану: ровные широкие улицы пересекались только под прямыми углами, образуя гармоничную сеть и создавая идеально правильные квадраты кварталов. Здания выглядели так, будто их построили почти одновременно (в течение лет десяти, например), будто проекты рисовал один и тот же архитектор, он же придумал изящные мостики и головокружительно прекрасные арки. Город-сказка, город-мечта. Баки всю жизнь представлял его себе именно таким.  
Он бродил по широким улицам, восхищаясь струящимися по ним ручьями, любовался зелеными листьями на лианах. Солнечный свет проникал сквозь кроны деревьев, покрывая все вокруг золотистыми пятнышками, отражался от воды, от чего на стенах колебались голубоватые тени. Сердце Баки то и дело замирало. Он изумленно оглядывался вокруг, не в силах справиться с охватившим его восторгом. Впрочем, на этот раз он определенно не собирался кидаться в объятия смерти, поэтому внимательно следил за тенями. Оказалось, что днем дикие собаки стараются держаться подальше от незваного гостя.  
Вскоре стало жарко, и гидропакет быстро опустел. Обдумав положение, Баки все-таки погрузил его в ручей, наполнив до краев. Вода была удивительно прозрачная. Если повезет, ему даже не придется использовать таблетки для очистки. Однако для начала стоило вернуться на крышу и проверить. Да и есть уже захотелось, Баки только теперь заметил, что прослонялся по Эльдорадо почти целый день, пялясь по сторонам как обалделый птенец.  
В рюкзаке были полоски вяленого мяса. Сунув одну в рот, Баки развернул карту, чтобы отметить последние проверенные здания. Затем свернул рулон обратно и неторопливо отправился в сторону своей террасы, на ходу пережевывая мясо. Через три шага он повернул за угол – и врезался прямиком в Стива.  
\- Господи! – выдохнул тот, шарахаясь назад, и вода закрутилась вокруг его ног мелкими водоворотами. – Ты что тут делаешь?  
Баки проглотил пережеванное.  
\- Ну… привет что ли. Вяленого мяса хочешь?  
\- Я думал, ты убрался отсюда!  
\- Эм, так-то вообще у меня в понедельник занятия. Но думаю, кто-нибудь меня выручит. Знаешь, в муниципальном колледже людям не привыкать. Мой приятель Клинт через раз прогуливает собственные лекции. А если и приходит, то ведет занятия не просыпаясь.  
Стив настороженно замер, будто уверенный, что от шуточек Баки сразу перейдет к жестокому насилию. Легкомысленная болтовня еще никогда не давалась таким трудом.  
\- Послушай, это, Стив, - сдался он, - спасибо. Еще раз спасибо за помощь, без тебя я бы умер. И, чтоб ты знал, мои кураторы вышли на связь, я не рассказал им про тебя. И никому не расскажу. Всё как обещал. Я твой должник.  
Стив молча пялился на него.  
\- Мяса? – снова предложил Баки.  
В желудке Стива оглушительно заурчало. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, вызвав у Баки улыбку.  
\- Звучит как согласие, - подытожил Баки, протягивая ему свежую полоску. – Держи. Со вкусом соуса терияки.  
Стив автоматически принял подношение, но тут же вернул обратно.  
\- Я не могу. У меня аллергия.  
\- Ээ, на мясо?  
Стив не ответил. А затем повторил, будто смиряясь со своей судьбой:  
\- Я думал, ты ушел.  
\- Мне придется торчать тут еще как минимум пару дней, - произнес Баки, будто оправдываясь. – Ничего не поделаешь, работа. Но я обещаю, что буду хорошим соседом. Никакой громкой музыки, никакой стирки по ночам.  
Губы Стива скривились, и непонятно было, пытается он не улыбнуться или не закричать. Его глаза проводили полоску мяса, которую Баки от нечего делать сунул в рот. Для аллергика он выглядел подозрительно грустным – словно жалел, что не принял подарок.  
\- Ты ведь тоже спас меня вчера, - послышался наконец тихий голос. – Так что, ну. Спасибо. Типа того.  
\- Да не за что, - вздохнул Баки, имея в виду, что Стива не пришлось бы спасать, не разозли незваный гость дикую собаку. – Эй, слушай-ка. Как насчет того, чтоб поработать в связке?  
Глаза Стива расширились.  
\- Прости, что?  
\- Сравнить впечатления, например? Я не знаю, откуда ты и кто такой – шпион, журналист, искатель сокровищ, это не важно. Но было бы глупо не скооперироваться, как считаешь?  
Стив открыл было рот, явно намереваясь объяснить Баки, куда тому стоит засунуть свою гениальную идею… но будто некая мысль осенила его, поразив до глубины души. Он напряженно задумался и наконец выдохнул:  
\- Ладно.  
\- Ладно? – тупо повторил Баки, едва придя в себя от изумления. – В смысле, вот так просто? Ты согласен? Со мной?  
\- Я так и сказал, - огрызнулся Стив, протягивая руку к цифровой карте. – Что ты там уже нашел?  
\- Ну… вот, - Баки развернул карту, все еще офигевая от происходящего.  
Стив недоуменно посмотрел на гибкий планшет, затем нахмурил брови, сосредотачиваясь на отметках. Голубые глаза быстро скользили от одной к другой, длинные пальцы прослеживали линии.  
\- Это… впечатляет, - заметил он спустя некоторое время. – Ты ведь и двух дней здесь не провел.  
\- Спасибо, - осторожно ответил Баки. – Простая начальная разведка. Думаю, стоит для начала осмотреть вот это большое здание. Завтра, – он постучал пальцем по центру карты. – В смысле, оно кажется сердцем этого места.  
\- Да, – Стив будто колебался, долго не решаясь продолжить, и наконец выдал: - Я… По правде говоря, я готовился к тому, чтобы пойти туда.  
Баки моргнул.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
\- Но… я знаю, что это может быть опасно.  
\- Тем более нам стоит держаться друг друга.  
\- Да уж. Наверное, стоит.   
Стив провел рукой по волосам. Золотистые, они красиво блестели на солнце. И глаза у него красивые – голубые до жути. Кстати, при ближайшем рассмотрении Стив вовсе не казался тощим. Мелким – да, но у него были крупные мозолистые ладони, а тонкие руки и ноги на самом деле оказались довольно жилистыми. Баки спешно перевел мысли в более безопасное русло, еще не хватало снова напугать Стива.  
\- Давай-ка вернемся назад в лагерь, к тебе или ко мне. Там и обсудим все. Солнце скоро сядет.  
Стив кинул на него быстрый взгляд, при этом скривившись, как лимон укусил. Во всем его облике проступала какая-то обреченность – будто он принял решение прыгнуть вниз со скалы. Однако вновь прозвучало уже знакомое:  
\- Ладно.  
\- Ладно, - отозвался Баки, едва удержавшись, чтобы снова не переспросить. – Тогда… ладно, что уж.  
Когда они поднялись на обустроенную Баки крышу, Стив вновь нахмурился – заметил, что оттуда открывается прекрасный вид на его собственное жилище. Однако не сбежал. Баки искренне надеялся: это благодаря тому, что он сам выложил все карты на стол, приведя Стива к себе. Однако, стоило Баки достать из рюкзака продукты, Стив вновь насторожился.  
\- Ты как, хочешь чего-нибудь?  
После недолгого колебания, Стив все же указал на пакет с орехами и сухофруктами.  
\- Вот это.  
\- Миндаль? – Баки уселся прямо на нагретую солнцем крышу. Стиву в его присутствии было явно неловко, и с этим надо было что-то делать. – Давай-ка делить.  
Наконец-то ему удалось подобрать нужные слова. Стив уселся рядом и, кажется, слегка расслабился, когда Баки закинул в рот несколько орешков и опять зарылся в рюкзак.  
«Уже что-то, - решил Баки, наблюдая за тем, как Стив ест. – На аллергию не похоже».  
У него имелось некоторое представление о паранойе, так что возмущаться не было желания. Куда больше интересовало, как долго Стив торчал здесь в одиночестве.  
\- Блин, - вздохнул наконец Стив. – Здорово как.  
\- Ага. В смысле, ну, миндаль как миндаль.  
Стив потер лоб. Еда определенно помогла ему прийти в себя.  
\- Наверное, это прозвучит как бред, но… - он с хрустом разгрыз еще один орех. – Я питался по большей части тростником. Последние пару недель так точно. Охотник из меня так себе, а в округе мало съедобного.  
\- Тростник, - беспомощно повторил Баки. – Но… Люди в состоянии его переварить?  
\- Нет. Я заболел. Но… потом мне стало лучше, спасибо этому месту, - Стив поежился. – Оно не идеально, однако же и правда помогает.  
\- Господи ты боже мой. Я сейчас пасту сделаю.  
Баки поспешно вскочил на ноги, заметив краем глаза, что на лице Стива появился намек на кривоватую улыбку.  
На приготовление пасты ушло всего несколько минут. Обезвоженных пайков хватило бы месяца на три, вот чего у ЩИТа было не отнять, так это умения собирать рюкзаки для походов. Готовить пришлось прямо перед Стивом, чтобы тот не усомнился в честных намерениях гостеприимного хозяина. В голову лениво забрела мысль о студентах, которые не дождутся Баки в ближайший понедельник. Прежняя жизнь теперь казалась невозможно далекой.  
Стив лопал как в последний раз, паста таяла на глазах. Насытившись, они некоторое время просто молча сидели, наслаждаясь ощущением сытости. В конце концов послышался тихий вздох, и Стив наконец поднял взгляд.  
\- Спасибо. За это.  
Он вновь огляделся по сторонам, разглядывая нехитрый лагерь.  
\- А у тебя неплохое снаряжение.  
Пошлая шутка так и вертелась на языке, пришлось этот язык прикусить. Ни за что на свете. Стив такой… такой… ладно, не исключено, что мозг переключился в режим флирта вовсе не на ровном месте. Эта свободная майка, обрезанные джинсы, шлепанцы, большая яркая сумка… А еще потрясающие волосы, руки и глаза. И упрямая, отчаянная храбрость, с которой Стив спасал Баки жизнь. И бескорыстная щедрость, которую он проявил, когда спас Баки во второй раз.  
Но последнее, чего Баки сейчас хотелось, это вновь заставить Стива смутиться. Внимательный взгляд все еще скользил по снаряжению, которым щедро снабдил Баки ЩИТ.  
\- Не поверишь, я и сам толком не знаю, - ответил Баки. – Меня похитили, типа того. Раньше я участвовал во всяких тайных операциях, но уже давно на пенсии. Преподаю в колледже. Два дня назад меня запихали в фургон, выдали краткую инструкцию, а потом сбросили с парашютом прямо в джунгли.  
Кажется, Стив так обалдел, что даже перестал стесняться.  
\- Да ладно?! Но почему ты вообще согласился?  
\- Ну, если вкратце, мне обещали неплохо заплатить. Хотя на самом деле это просто… жажда приключений, понимаешь? – Баки откинулся назад, опираясь на локти, и посмотрел вниз, на утопающий в сумерках город. Сейчас мрамор будто мерцал голубовато-серебряным светом. – Я хотел сказать, посмотри вокруг. Это… похоже на сон, на мечту.  
\- Твое задание, - осторожно напомнил Стив, - в чем оно заключается?  
Баки невольно рассмеялся.  
\- Твою мать, мне даже этого не сказали. Мое собственное исследование утверждает, что стоило поискать здесь некую потерянную цивилизацию. Но теперь, когда это место вылечило меня, я думаю, может быть, что-то случилось недалеко отсюда, и в честь этого был построен город. Такой огромный алтарь, место поклонения. Или исцеления. Или того и другого. Это бы объяснило, почему город выглядит таким правильным – он не строился разными поколениями, а был возведен за короткое время. Больше похоже на больничный комплекс. То есть, ты только представь: со всей Южной Америки люди шли сюда в паломничество, в надежде на настоящее чудо.  
В сумерках Стив казался как будто мягче. Его светлые волосы теперь выглядели скорее серебристыми.  
\- Что ты преподаешь? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Цивилизации Южной Америки и мифология, это моя основная специализация. Хотя преподаю я не только это. В Лихае платят почасово, так что стоит предлагать дирекции побольше вариантов, если не собираешься умереть с голоду.  
\- Почему именно Южная Америка?  
Баки неловко скривился.  
\- Я провел на этом континенте достаточно времени. Миссии в Бразилии, Боливии, Чили. Прежде чем я понял, что среди хороших парней мне не место, прошло достаточно времени. К тому времени, когда я вышел в отставку, в голове скопилось море информации, которую   
хотелось применить с пользой. Искупить грехи, так сказать.  
\- Но сейчас ты здесь, - заметил Стив, не сводя с Баки глаз. – Ты вернулся.  
Баки вытащил наушник из уха и убедился, что тот выключен.  
\- Это другое. Я уже сказал, что не смог отказаться от приключения. Однако я не чувствую себя обязанным отчитываться кристально честно. Могу вообще толком ничего не рассказать, – наушник полетел в сумку. – Подозреваю, я ввязался в авантюру именно поэтому. Чтобы сюда не явился кто-нибудь другой. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Стив ничего не ответил, однако на этот раз в его молчании не ощущалось напряжения. Звезды светили на них с высоты, притягивая взгляд.  
\- А как насчет Эльдорадо? – поинтересовался Стив некоторое время спустя.  
Баки лениво повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
\- Ты сейчас о чем?  
\- Это название. Как оно вписывается в твою теорию о Городе чудес?  
\- А, да запросто. Главное чудо – исцеление. Алхимия утверждает, что золото – синоним совершенства, и эта аналогия прослеживается во многих источниках. В Эльдорадо приходят, чтобы стать идеальными.  
Стив недовольно фыркнул.  
\- В моем случае это не сработало.  
\- Разумеется, «совершенство» может означать что угодно. В некоторых источниках упоминается, что атцеки, ольмеки и майя приносили в жертву только «совершенных людей» - сейчас мы назвали бы их просто «здоровыми». Хотя многие другие говорят о том, что речь как раз о людях с ограниченными возможностями… - Так, стоп, что-что он сказал? – В каком смысле, с тобой не сработало?  
Стив отвел взгляд. Баки это неожиданно расстроило. Только дело пошло на лад.  
\- Ну, мне тоже не особенно помогло, - медленно произнес он, испугавшись собственной откровенности. – У меня повреждение нерва. В левой руке.  
Взгляд Стива снова вернулся к нему.  
\- И это пока еще… до сих пор не… - Баки решил сменить тему. – А вот волосы отросли. Черт побери, за сегодня они стали еще длиннее.  
\- Да, мои тоже, - сказал Стив и быстро добавил: - Не то, чтобы я… это всего лишь волосы.  
Баки моргнул.  
\- Да?  
\- Я могу помочь тебе обрезать волосы, если они начнут мешать. Себе – себе я уже обрезал. И не раз, – в его взгляде внезапно мелькнула паника. – Это не обязательно, но я подумал… когда ты сказал…  
\- Ничего, - примиряюще отозвался Баки. – Мне и так неплохо. Всегда мечтал о длинной гриве, но никак не получалось отрастить.  
Он провел рукой по волосам – кончики щекотали шею.  
Стиву вроде бы полегчало. Баки понятия не имел, в чем было дело, но теперь стало гораздо спокойнее.  
Город накрыла глубокая тишина. Баки глянул сверху вниз – и задохнулся от восхищения:  
\- Госпо… смотри!  
По затопленным улицам дрейфовали тысячи светлячков, то приглушая сияние, то снова разгораясь. Баки подполз к краю крыши, глядя на это чудо во все глаза. В бледном лунном свете строения выглядели совершенно иначе – никаких следов разрушения. Если бы не колыхающиеся в воде лианы, Баки готов был бы поверить, что этот город построен буквально вот только что. Светлячки танцевали в воздухе, загадочно мерцая.  
\- Ты это видишь? – спросил совершенно очарованный Баки.  
\- Мне пора идти, - сказал Стив.  
Напряжение в его голосе заставило Баки обернуться. Стив уже поднимался, вновь надевая сумку через плечо.  
\- Ты… ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь, - смущенно предложил Баки. – На теплой крыше здорово спится.  
\- Нет, - ответил Стив, по очереди просовывая ноги в шлепанцы. – Ничего страшного. Мне надо всего лишь перейти улицу.  
Баки помнил, что давить на него нельзя.  
\- Ладно. Если ты так уверен.  
\- Уверен, – Стив бросил на него быстрый взгляд из-под ресниц. – Прости. И спасибо тебе. Это было здорово.  
И он удрал.  
Баки вернулся на край крыши и лег на живот. Мрамор нагрелся за день и теперь приятно согревал тело. На несколько длинных секунд все застыло, ни движения, ни звука – только бесшумно плыли светлячки в темноте. Затем Стив вышел из здания – пятью этажами ниже – и быстро пересек улицу, оставляя на воде серебристую рябь.  
\- Ночи, - сказал Баки.  
Едва ли громче, чем обычно, но в городе было так тихо, что Стив расслышал. Он поднял лицо, окруженное ореолом мерцающих огоньков, и слегка кивнул Баки прежде, чем нырнуть в собственное укрытие. Светлячки зависли, облаком окутывая пространство, которое только что занимал худенький силуэт, и в их мерцании чудилась растерянность.

В утреннем воздухе разливалась бодрящая свежесть. Солнечные лучи целовали мрамор, на котором лежал Баки, их яркость заставила его ненадолго зажмуриться.  
Наскоро позавтракав, он прихватил шоколадно-банановый энергетический батончик и сбежал по лестнице вниз, к затопленной улице. Сердце колотилось раза в два быстрее обычного. Неизвестно было, рискнет ли Стив выйти ему навстречу сегодня, но – сердце пропустило удар – тот уже ждал его.  
\- Привет, - кивнул Баки, протягивая ему батончик. – Прихватил тут для тебя кое-что.  
Он демонстративно смотрел в сторону, пока Стив внимательно разглядывал подношение со всех сторон. В конце концов он разорвал упаковку и откусил сразу большой кусок.  
\- Спс, - сказал он с набитым ртом. – Зд’рово.  
\- Знаешь, мы могли бы поохотиться. Твой пистолет не слишком подойдет, но у меня есть собственный.  
Стив судорожно сглотнул.  
\- Ни в коем случае. Стрелять нельзя. Никаких громких звуков.  
\- Потому что где-то бродят другие искатели сокровищ? Ты видел в округе кого-то еще?  
\- Угу, – Стив нахмурился. – На той стороне города. Не советую проверять, на их фоне дикие псы просто лапочки.  
\- Как это?  
\- Это грабители, мародеры. Они могут избить до смерти, рушат всё, до чего добираются.  
Баки недоуменно прищурился.  
\- И все же ты рискнул притащить меня к себе? Я мог оказаться одним из них.  
\- Я в общем так и думал.  
\- Но…  
\- Ты умирал, - прошептал Стив, опустив взгляд.  
С минуту Баки не мог найти слов. Затем в голову пришла другая мысль.  
\- Это из-за них тебе нечего есть?  
Нос Стива недовольно сморщился, и Баки изо всех сил постарался не пялиться на это зрелище. Нельзя быть таким офигенно милым.  
\- Думал, что они вышвырнут меня отсюда, - пробормотал он, вгрызаясь в батончик.  
Баки ужасно хотелось объяснить Стиву, насколько тот поразил его.  
\- Это тогда ты обнаружил, что это место исцеляет? Они напали на тебя?  
\- Что? А, нет, я и раньше это знал, – Стив отвечал рассеянно, больше внимания уделяя еде, чем разговору. – Ладно. Выходим сейчас?  
Денек выдался жарким. Они медленно брели по колено в воде. Юркие стремительные рыбки вызывали у Баки невольную улыбку: так настойчиво они гонялись за пятками Стива.  
\- Только глянь на эту мелкоту. Чего им от тебя надо?  
\- Омертвевшую кожу, я полагаю, - равнодушно ответил Стив. Плечи его были напряжены, однако говорил он явно свободнее, чем накануне. – Знаешь, как в спа. Если ты снимешь ботинки, они и за тобой погонятся.  
\- Ты, считай, босиком. Уверен, что это не опасно?  
\- До сих пор ничего не случилось. На улицах тут довольно чисто.  
Мелкие бабочки танцевали в воздухе, то и дело собираясь в пары и тройки. Стив отмахивался от них. Пустые дома кутались в шарфы из мха, драпировались в плющ. От мраморных стен на воду падали прохладные тени. Баки чувствовал, что все его тело буквально поет от наполняющей его жизни. Вокруг только руины, укрытые диким природным саваном. Ничего, кроме…  
\- Ээ, - обалдело пробормотал он, когда навстречу выплыла стайка красных жевательных конфет.  
Стив продолжал шагать, не удостоив их взглядом. Конфеты расплылись в разные стороны, и Баки на всякий случай прицелился в них из глока.  
\- Ну и кто мусорит в Эльдорадо?  
\- Не трогай эту дрянь, - услышал он вместо ответа.  
Баки с минуту стоял неподвижно, раздумывая, стоит ли слушаться. Потому что картина была странной до абсурда – алое пятно капитализма среди развалин, которые дышали древностью и волшебством. Однако Стив шагал все быстрее, будто конфеты могли оказаться бомбой замедленного действия, и озадаченно посмотрев на них в последний раз, Баки поспешил следом. Вопросы, похоже, стоило оставить при себе.  
\- Эй… прости, - тут же поправился он, потому что Стив вздрогнул при его приближении. – Я вчера рассказал тебе, на кого работаю. Есть ли у меня право спросить то же самое?  
\- Ты ничего не рассказал, - возразил Стив. – «Я не знаю, кто они такие» - это не объяснение.  
\- Что поделать, если я сам не очень в курсе.  
Стив снова втянул голову в узкие плечи. Ну вот, а день начинался так хорошо.  
\- Я ни на кого не работаю.  
\- То есть, торчишь тут без какой-либо поддержки? – Баки вопросительно вздернул бровь. – И где ты взял денег, чтобы сюда попасть?  
\- Может, я миллионер, - раздраженно отозвался Стив. – Или, к примеру, это мое личное дело.  
\- Ой, да ладно тебе. Меня просто грызет любопытство – как два бруклинских парня так удачно встретились в тропических джунглях, за сотни миль от цивилизации. Ты не можешь меня винить, - Баки замер в ожидании ответа, но Стив, похоже, не собирался пускаться в объяснения. – Признай, это какое-то нереальное совпадение.  
\- Не совсем, - сухо заметил Стив. – Об этом городе раньше всего узнали именно в Америке. Разумеется, сюда в первую очередь слетелись американцы.  
Баки стало совсем неуютно: такое очевидное недружелюбие выбивало его из колеи. Вашу ж мать, студенты – и те быстро прозвали его «мистером Б». Разумеется, сейчас другая ситуация – абсолютно ебанутая, прямо сказать – но если абстрагироваться от мифического города и нереально быстрого исцеления, Баки остался тем же. И рядом с ним шел удивительный и странный человек, которому никак не удавалось расслабиться в его компании. Все усилия по созданию непринужденной атмосферы шли коту под хвост. У Баки закончились идеи.  
Вдруг запищал наушник, и Баки вскинул руку, чтобы принять вызов. Стив, конечно же, только насторожился сильнее. Пришлось вынуть устройство из уха и включить громкую связь, чтоб было слышно обоим.  
 _\- Барнс, доложите обстановку,_ \- резко скомандовала Хилл.  
\- Хилл. Я составил примерную карту и сегодня проверю самые многообещающие развалины.  
 _\- Вокруг до сих пор никого?_  
\- Всякая загадочная фауна, но разумных существ пока не видел, - ответил Баки, не отводя глаз от Стива. – Вечером выйду на связь.  
Разговор на этом кончился, и Баки вопросительно поднял брови. Стив же уставился в землю, и неприлично длинные ресницы бросили тень на его скулы. Когда его пихнули в плечо, Стив только выдохнул, будто веля самому себе успокоиться.  
Баки сунул наушник на место и решил считать это победой.

До огромного строения, которое было целью их прогулки, оставалось всего-ничего, когда Баки вдруг остановился.  
\- Погоди. Ты это слышал?  
Стив застыл на месте. В развалинах царила тишина, огромные пустые улицы словно светились на солнце – ослепительная белизна и золото. Вода мягко билась в мраморные стены.  
Мимо пролетела стая галдящих попугаев.  
\- Я не…  
Но нет, в этот раз сомнений не было – ветер доносил человеческие голоса. Стив шагнул назад, вода забурлила вокруг его коленок.  
\- Блин.  
Баки жестом приказал ему оставаться на месте, а сам мягко двинулся вперед. Стоило завернуть за угол, как он увидел: на пороге огромного строения, похожего на храм, толпилась дюжина мужиков в камуфляже, в руках они держали подозрительно знакомые пакеты – взрывчатка типа С-4.  
И одного из этих мужиков Баки определенно знал.  
\- Блядь, да вы издеваетесь, - пробормотал он.  
\- Что за херню ты творишь? – прошипел Стив, пытаясь утянуть его за рукав. – Мать твою, ты слышал хоть слово из того, что я говорил?  
\- Я знаю одного из них.  
\- Что?  
Самое паршивое, что это выглядело издевательски логичным. Оба они воевали в Южной Америке. Их учили одному и тому же. Оба американцы, а в Америке узнали об этом месте раньше всех, как упомянул Стив. Поэтому ничего удивительного, что они таки встретились.  
\- Это Брок Рамлоу. Мы вместе участвовали в секретных операциях, – Баки едва не застонал. – По большей части в Боливии. Этот чувак настоящий неонацист.  
\- Я в курсе, - сообщил Стив.  
\- Так, - Баки прислонился к ближайшей стене и отбросил с лица волосы. Кончики свисали ниже подбородка. Пришла в голову отвлеченная мысль, что скоро без резинки будет не обойтись. – Стив, у них пакеты взрывчатки С-4. Скоро все здесь взлетит на воздух.  
Целую длинную секунду Стив ошарашенно смотрел на него, потом сжал кулаки.  
\- Они не могут… не имеют права этого делать! Я не позволю. Нужно их отвлечь! – Он выхватил карту из-за пояса Баки и раскатал ее пальцами. – Как быстрее всего добраться до колокольни?  
\- До чего? – Баки вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть, на какое здание указывает Стив. – А. Точно. Сюда… погоди-ка, – встроенная программа тут же выстроила нужный маршрут. – А что, там и правда есть колокола?  
\- Да, один. Пошли, – Стив уже рванул вперед, шлепанцы, оправдывая свое название, зашлепали по воде. – У нас нет времени!  
Они побежали, но скоро Стив начал хрипеть и задыхаться. Выглядело это как приступ астмы, но Стив целеустремленно несся вперед, и Баки решил не задавать вопросов. Поворот налево, потом направо, вниз по улице – и только когда впереди показалась колокольня, до Баки вдруг дошло, что это был самый настоящий приступ, который купировался волшебной силой города.  
\- Гребаный боже, Стив!..  
\- Нет времени, - выдохнул Стив. – Лезь туда.  
Они кинулись сначала в здание, потом вверх по лестнице, но как назло именно эту башню время не пощадило совсем. После второго этажа пришлось лезть уже в буквальном смысле - виснуть на одной руке, цепляясь за что попало, перебираться через провалы, иногда даже прыгать. Но вверху этой шахты и правда висел колокол – огромный, бронзовый, местами даже сохранилась позолота.  
И все это выглядело на редкость странно. Баки не был таким уж специалистом – хотя, стоп, специалистом он как раз и был! – и для развалин посреди джунглей Южной Америки эта хрень выглядела подозрительно христианской.  
Впрочем, лишние мысли быстро вылетели из головы: лестница кончилась. Выше пятого этажа вверх тянулись только голые стены.  
\- Бля, - выдохнул Баки, подтягиваясь на руках.  
\- Балкон, - бросил Стив, и через мгновение был уже снаружи.  
Баки выскочил следом – но тот уже исчез. Щурясь от бьющего в глаза света, Баки огляделся по сторонам и обнаружил, что Стив прямо над ним – карабкается по стене.  
\- Ты шею себе свернешь! Блядь! Стив!  
\- Поймай меня, если упаду! – крикнул в ответ Стив. Вдалеке что-то глухо бухнуло – птицы с оглушительным гвалтом закружились над деревьями. – Твою ж мать.  
Баки спешно сунул глок в кобуру и подставил руки, с тревогой наблюдая за Стивом, который успел скинуть шлепанцы и взбирался по стене с поистине обезьяньей ловкостью. Вот добрался до нужного выступа и потянулся внутрь колокольни через окно. Ему нужно было всего лишь толкнуть колокол, но тот висел буквально на волоске.  
\- Стив, осторо…  
Все случилось в один миг: Стив пихнул от себя колокол, тот качнулся – вперед, назад – и отдача будто сбила Стива с ног. Он потерял равновесие и полетел вниз. Баки рванулся, чтобы поймать его, а колокол с протяжным гудением пронесся через всю шахту и с треском пробил остатки лестницы. От грохота заложило уши.  
Перила врезались в живот Баки – Стив болтался над пустотой, изо всех сил вцепившись в его руки. Твою мать, седьмой этаж.  
\- Только… только не отпускай, - выдохнул Баки. – Ничего страшного. Я тебя вытащу.  
\- Я знаю, - эхом вздохнул Стив. – Просто…  
Он потянулся вверх, и Баки втаскивал его, дюйм за дюймом, пока Стив не сумел наконец перебросить ногу через перила. Мгновение спустя они рухнули на балкон спутанным клубком конечностей.  
С минуту, наверное, они пялились друг на друга, широко распахнув глаза, тяжело дыша от запоздало накатившего ужаса. Стив нависал над Баки, и они были так близко к друг другу, что их дыхания почти сливались в одно. Тогда Баки приподнялся и приник к доверчиво раскрытым губам.  
Стив целовал в ответ, то ли задыхаясь, то ли наоборот пытаясь отдышаться. У Баки перед глазами вспыхивали звезды – то ли от усталости, то ли, скорее, от осознания, что Стив чуть сдвинул голову, вжался теснее, приоткрывая рот. Баки потянулся навстречу всем телом, обнял, пальцы жадно зарылись в волосы…  
…и каменный пол больно ударил его под лопатки.  
\- Нет, - выпалил Стив. – Нет.  
Баки был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы шевелиться. Руки Стива впивались в его плечи, прижимая к полу.  
\- Прости. Я… - грудь Баки тяжело поднималась и опускалась. – Я думал… извини меня.  
Стив ничего не ответил, он словно вообще забыл, как дышать, и глаза его были широко раскрыты. Во взгляде промелькнуло какое-то чувство, которому Баки не смог дать названия. Желудок скрутило от чувства вины.  
\- Стив, я…  
\- Заткнись. Не двигайся, – Стив так и не пошевелился, только скосил глаза в сторону перил. – Я их вижу отсюда.  
Мысли Баки с трудом провернулись на сто восемьдесят градусов.  
\- Блядь. Рамлоу?  
\- Ага.  
\- Идет сюда?  
\- Да. Они не могут не проверить это здание. Может быть, прихватят с собой колокол, он из драгоценного металла.  
\- Уфф, ладно, - пробормотал Баки, пытаясь хоть немного упорядочить царящий в голове бардак. – Мы же этого и хотели, не так ли?  
\- Верно, - согласился Стив.  
\- Тогда… тогда нам стоит вести себя тише.  
И они застыли, так и не расцепившись. Стив не пытался слезть с Баки, а тот смотрел в небо и старательно не думал ни о чем. Он весь превратился в слух. Вот подъехали джипы, захлопали дверцы одна за другой. Чужие голоса громко обсуждали, почему мог упасть колокол, а потом его выволокли из-под обломков и погрузили в джип. Стива и Баки не было видно за перилами балкона, и они лежали там, неслышно дыша в унисон. Так невозможно близко друг к другу.  
Вся операция, должно быть, заняла минут десять, но к тому времени, как Рамлоу и его команда наконец убрались, у Баки возникло ощущение, что он пролежал под Стивом целую вечность.  
В конце концов джипы уехали, поднимая тучи брызг, и Стив отстранился, позволив Баки наконец-то как следует вздохнуть.  
\- Стив, - тихо позвал он, приподнимаясь на локтях. – Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
Стив поправил майку. На щеках его светился румянец, однако для этого могли быть и другие причины – напряжение, страх, вообще-то, он едва не погиб, полетев с башни.  
\- Ничего.  
«Он ведь отвечал на поцелуй! - вопило что-то внутри Баки. – Он отвечал!» Впрочем, на тот момент оба были в панике. Наверное, Стив и сам не понял, что творит, пока настойчивость Баки не заставила его очнуться. Извиняться еще раз, толком не понимая, за что, было глупо, и Баки прикусил язык. Пора смириться с фактом, что он ведет себя как полный идиот.  
С минуту оба молча выравнивали дыхание. Затем Баки откашлялся и – потому что, ну а куда деваться? – заставил себя снова посмотреть Стиву в глаза.  
\- Ну так что? Вниз придется сползать?  
Стив поморщился.  
\- Можем еще летать поучиться.  
Вопреки опасениям, спускаться оказалось не так уж сложно. Кое-где из стен торчали остатки ступеней, за которые можно было ухватиться, а там, где их не было, здорово помогли толстые лианы, которые, как ни странно, выдерживали вес человека.  
Снова оказавшись по колено в воде, Баки согнулся, упираясь руками в бедра. Лучше бы он еще раз из вертолета выпрыгнул, семь этажей – это как-то перебор.  
\- Так себе из меня солдат, - поморщился Стив, покрутив плечом.  
Баки внимательно посмотрел на него, нахмурив брови.  
\- Тебе больно?  
\- Ничего, заживет, – он повернулся в сторону храма, откидывая с глаз отросшую челку – его волосы росли чуть медленнее. – Завтра они все равно вернутся, чтобы взорвать его.  
\- Наверное.  
\- Мы не можем этого допустить.  
\- Стив, - взмолился Баки. – Это тренированные бойцы спецназа, которых, если ты не заметил, впятеро больше, чем нас. Что тут вообще можно сделать?  
\- Поверь, можно, – челюсти Стива упрямо сжались. – Например, добраться туда раньше них.

Пришлось вернуться в лагерь, чтобы пополнить запасы прежде, чем вновь отправляться в путь. Они всего лишь собирались наскоро посмотреть, что к чему, но в результате предстоял полноценный поход. Задача сильно усложнилось, однако единственное, что не выходило у Баки из головы – чертов поцелуй. Видать, из него тоже боец не ахти.  
Оставалось только застегнуть рюкзак, когда наушник предупреждающе запищал.  
\- Хилл, - поздоровался он. Вот кому надо было сообщить в первую очередь. – Я как раз собирался вам звонить.  
 _\- Вы когда-нибудь слышали об Аврааме Эрскине?_ – невежливо оборвала она.  
Баки фыркнул.  
\- Ага, что-то такое слышал. Библиотеку колледжа в его честь назвали. И при чем тут величайший историк двадцатого века?  
 _\- Мы получили новую информацию. Эрскин сотрудничал с Говардом Старком еще в шестидесятых,_ – насчет второго имени она, к счастью, не спросила. Имя Старка значило для прикладной науки примерно столько же, сколько имя Эрскина – для гуманитариев. – _Похоже, что Старк оплачивал все экспедиции Эрскина в Южную Америку. И только их._  
\- То есть, они нашли Эльдорадо за полвека до нас.  
 _\- Не стоит спешить с выводами._  
На это не стоило даже отвечать.  
\- Откуда вы узнали?  
 _\- После того, как город обнаружился на снимках, мы начали копать во всех направлениях, чтобы собрать каждую крупицу информации. Одна медсестра писала, что ездила с людьми Старка в Южную Америку в семидесятых._  
\- Записки медсестры семидесятых годов? – изумился Баки. – Хилл, из вас вышел бы прекрасный историк. Если вас когда-нибудь уволят с работы, обращайтесь в Лихай. – Он перегнулся через край крыши и заметил Стива, который как раз вышел из своего здания и теперь настороженно оглядывался по сторонам. – Мне пора бежать, но вот еще что: здесь Брок Рамлоу, и не один, а с целым отрядом спецназа. Вдруг вас это заинтересует.  
 _\- Что? Когда…_  
Баки отрубил связь и закинул рюкзак на плечи.  
\- Уже иду! – крикнул он Стиву с крыши и быстро сбежал по ступенькам, чтобы встретиться с ним внизу.

От утренней расслабленности не осталось и следа – теперь приходилось все время оглядываться по сторонам и прислушиваться, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на Рамлоу и его отряд. Однако им повезло, по пути не встретилось никого опаснее попугаев. Но увидев впереди храм, Стив отчаянно выдохнул, будто кто-то пнул его ногой в живот. От этого звука Баки стало почти физически больно. Фасад обрушился прямо на лестницу, обломки намертво завалили вход.  
Баки нахмурился. Похоже, Рамлоу и компания вовсе не пытались пролезть внутрь. Скорее, они не желали пускать туда других.  
Он повернулся к Стиву, чтобы поделиться своими соображениями, но передумал, заметив, как ярко блестят голубые глаза. Стив не заметил его неловкого движения, он молча стоял, глядя на развалины – теперь уж точно развалины – опустошенный и несчастный.  
\- Ничего страшного, - робко сказал Баки. – Эй. Мы все равно заберемся туда, придется немного поползать.  
\- Да, – Стив вытер глаза. Плечи его распрямились, подбородок привычно вздернулся. – Точно. Ты прав. Пойдем.  
До входа оставалось всего ничего. Пришлось согнуться, чтобы пролезть под полуразрушенной аркой, а дальше царила темнота. Баки старался не представлять, что случится, если вся эта хрень рухнет им на головы. Он полз вперед так быстро, как мог. У Стива выходило явно лучше – помогал маленький рост и гибкость, а еще ему не нужно было тащить сумку и пистолет. Но первым зашипел от боли именно Стив.  
\- Ты как там? – тут же встревожился Баки.  
\- Нормально. Поцарапался просто.  
\- Слушай, я кретин. Есть же фонари, - лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
В конце концов они выбрались из-под завала в более-менее целый коридор. В темноте было не разглядеть, на сколько он тянется, но судя по эху голосов – далеко вперед. Они таки пробрались внутрь.  
\- Погоди, - Баки открыл сумку и вытащил два налобных фонарика. – Вот.  
\- Спасибо.  
Фонарики позволили им снова увидеть хотя бы друг друга. Баки вздрогнул, заметив ярко-алый след на руке Стива.  
\- Слушай, это явно не простая царапина. Подожди, я аптечку достану…  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - возразил Стив, поправляя фонарь на лбу. – Заживет скоро.  
Почему-то Баки очень не нравилось это слышать.  
Они одновременно повернулись в сторону коридора. Тот определенно уходил вниз, и темнота впереди была настолько густой, что казалась почти осязаемой. И определенно хищной. Свет от фонарей безнадежно рассеивался уже через несколько футов.  
Стив глубоко вздохнул и первым двинулся вперед. Баки ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ним, хотя в голове по-прежнему крутилась мысль достать аптечку. Сомневаться в словах Стива не приходилось, они оба видели, на что способно местное волшебство, однако ощущение было на редкость странное. Будто он, Баки, позволяет Стиву истекать кровью.  
Они шли бок о бок, не говоря ни слова. Темнота успешно скрадывала расстояние, однако, обернувшись, Баки увидел, что прямоугольник тусклого света, через который они пришли, остался далеко позади.  
\- Стив, эй, помедленнее. Мы понятия не имеем, что тут может водиться.  
Он снова оглянулся и крупно вздрогнул, увидев на стене пятно крови. Затем сердце вновь пропустило удар – когда стало понятно, что кровь свежая.  
\- Господи Боже, Стив, это твоя?  
\- У меня все нормально, - отозвался Стив далеко за его спиной – он и не думал останавливаться.  
Да что, блядь, это за парень? – подумал Баки, наверное, уже раз десятый, если считать со времени их встречи. Он рванул следом, с ужасом замечая на стенах кровавые следы, которые встречались все чаще. Здесь, вдали от джунглей и солнца, воздух был прохладным, даже, скорее, стылым. Вокруг царила абсолютная тишина. Баки уже казалось, что они будут спускаться вечно, и он здорово удивился, когда коридор вдруг кончился. Лучи фонарей уперлись в глухую стену.  
\- Ой. Ну, – Баки неуверенно покосился на Стива. – Не ожидал, что мы так быстро дойдем.  
Стив не ответил. Обогнув его, Баки увидел, что тот замер на месте не просто так – в стене оказалась круглая дыра.  
Хотя нет, это не стена. Это дверь.  
Баки во все глаза уставился на Стива.  
\- Ты мне соврал, - заявил он. – Для тебя этот поход явно не первый.  
\- Я никогда такого не говорил. Впрочем, дальше этого места я и правда не проходил, – Стив сжал челюсти. – И не важно, сколько крови мне это стоило.  
\- Не важно – что? – Баки снова осенило. – О Господи. Ты специально поранился?  
\- Угу. В противном случае эта прогулка оказалась бы очень неприятной.  
\- В каком смысле неприятной?  
Стив неопределенно покрутил кистью.  
\- Стены так и норовят тебя раздавить, из пола выскакивают шипы, ну и прочий антураж из фильмов про Индиану Джонса.  
Сколько Баки ни лазил по всяким развалинам, такого буквального воплощения голливудских фантазий ему до сих пор не попадалось.  
\- И ты проходил через это? Разве оно не опасно?  
\- Еще как, - Стив пережал руку чуть выше раны, пытаясь остановить кровотечение. – Но как только моя кровь попала на пол и стены, все ужасы прекратились. Полагаю, химическая реакция. Я не ученый и понятия не имею, как это работает.  
Баки недоверчиво смотрел на него, прогоняя из головы навязчивую картинку: как Стив истекает кровью в ледяном каменном тоннеле, полуживой, напуганный и до ужаса одинокий.  
\- Но… - начал он, пытаясь выбрать один из дюжины вопросов, которые вертелись на языке одновременно. – Но это чушь какая-то. В чем смысл ловушки, которая отключается, стоит ей кого-то ранить?  
\- Не думаю, что это ловушка, - спокойно ответил Стив. – Больше похоже на инициацию. «Фунт плоти» в качестве платы.  
\- Атцеки были теми еще садистами, - пробормотал Баки. – Потрясающе.  
\- Это не атцекский город.  
\- Да, я знаю. Это область неафемов, но те не строили подобных городов, и… - Баки заткнулся. Стив вообще не слушал его, сосредоточившись на двери.  
Баки ткнул фонариком в дыру. Картинка, должно быть, получилась нелепая – что это вообще такое? Как для замочной скважины – крупновато, для окна наоборот.  
\- Итак, ты не сообразил, как пройти дальше.  
\- Да нет, это я как раз понял, – на лице Стива была написана усталость. – Нужно дотянуться до чего-то внутри.  
\- И у тебя не получилось, потому что?..  
\- Это… - Стив со вздохом сунул в дыру собственный фонарик, под чуть другим углом. – Видишь ту красную дрянь?  
Баки прищурился. Стенки дыры покрывал красноватый пушок. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался мох, мягкий, почти бархатный.  
И он шевелился.  
Баки отпрыгнул шага на три.  
\- Эта пакость живая!  
\- Похоже на то. Подозреваю, сухопутная разновидность морских анемонов. Я не уверен, – Стив пожал плечами, – но жжется просто адски. Я пытался заворачивать руку в пластик, это не помогает. То ли у них есть микро-жала, как у медуз, то ли такой сильный яд, то ли это вообще природное электричество, вариантов полно. Не знаю.  
\- А если засунуть палку?  
\- Я пытался, но похоже тут та же проблема, что и в коридоре – нужна живая плоть. Там я в конце концов справился, но здесь… просто не способен.  
С минуту Баки разглядывал дыру. Потом взглянул на Стива.  
А потом шагнул вперед и сунул в красный мох левую руку.  
Стив испуганно вздрогнул, но Баки теперь было не до него. Приходилось выкручивать кисть под немыслимыми углами, проталкиваясь глубже и глубже, так далеко, насколько это возможно, пока пальцы не коснулись рычагов, похожих на гидравлические. Опустив их по очереди, Баки наконец выдернул руку. И обнаружил, что плита, которая преграждала им путь, лежит на полу.  
Стив ошеломленно смотрел на него.  
\- Но как?..  
\- Я не чувствую боли, - неловко пробормотал Баки.  
\- То есть как?  
\- В смысле, моя левая рука не чувствует.  
Стив не отводил взгляда. Закатав рукав, Баки увидел жуткие ожоги, местами кожа почти обуглилась. Пришлось раскатывать обратно. Не самая срочная проблема.  
\- Повреждение нерва, - тихо заметил Стив. – Ты говорил об этом, - голос дрогнул, - вчера вечером.  
\- Ага, да. На последнем задании… впрочем, какая теперь разница. Если вкратце, там здорово горело, и мне повезло, что рука уцелела вообще.  
\- Я не ожидал, что ты это сделаешь, - задумчиво произнес Стив. – Что у тебя выйдет. Сегодня.  
Стив пытался пройти здесь, может быть, не один раз, - понял Баки. То есть, он пробирался в этот тупик день за днем, совал руку в дыру, все дальше и дальше, крича от боли – но не в силах продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы удалось открыть дверь. Совсем один, он пытался совершить невозможное и раз за разом проигрывал.  
\- Что ж, - Баки откашлялся. – Рамлоу наступает нам на пятки. Так что придется двигаться дальше.  
Теперь Стив смотрел на Баки совсем иначе, выражение его лица вдруг смягчилось.  
\- Баки, - неуверенно начал он. – Мне нужно… Я должен тебе кое-что…  
Его голос прервался.  
\- Да ничего, - успокоил его Баки. – Пойдем-ка дальше, – улыбка вышла какой-то кривой. – Старички идут первыми.  
Стив улыбнулся в ответ и будто сам удивился этому.  
\- Уверен, что я тебя моложе, – лицо его было белым как мел. – Спасибо тебе. Ты… Я никогда не думал, что кто-нибудь… - ком в горле снова не дал ему договорить. – Спасибо.  
Он решительно шагнул в проем, и Баки последовал за ним, чувствуя, что у самого сжимается горло.  
Коридор по-прежнему вел их вниз. Должно быть, храм давно остался позади, и теперь они шли под землей. В ледяном воздухе чувствовалась затхлость. В конце концов они оказались в огромной комнате. Свет фонариков тут же отразился от поверхности воды.  
Это место, в отличие от городских строений, наверняка было затоплено изначально. Прямая как стрела каменная дорожка шла чуть выше уровня воды, и судя по всему, бассейн был довольно глубоким. Стоило Баки навести на воду луч света, как внизу сверкнуло золотом. Сердце забилось сильнее, но сколько он ни шарил по воде – больше ничего не светилось.  
\- А чем ты занимаешься? – спросил он. – По жизни, в смысле.  
Стив ответил не сразу.  
\- Изучаю искусство. Студент.  
В собственном смехе Баки послышались нотки истерики.  
\- Обалдеть. А ты не шутил, когда намекнул, что совсем молодой.  
И наверняка бедный как церковная мышь, добавил он про себя. Тайна Стива теперь казалась ему не менее загадочной, чем тайна самого Эльдорадо. Откуда же он приехал? И что не сумел сказать в прошлый раз? И главный вопрос, на который так и не прозвучало ответа: откуда он вообще узнал об этом городе? Баки в жизни бы не догадался о его существовании, не похить его организация маньяков с аббревиатурой вместо названия.  
\- Мне уже двадцать два, - слегка обиженно возразил Стив.  
\- Угу, - хмыкнул Баки, краем сознания понимая, что они остановились. – Твои родители вообще в курсе, куда ты свалил?  
\- Зависит от того, во что ты веришь, - ровно сказал Стив. – Они умерли.  
\- Оу. Блин. Стив, я…  
\- Ты же не знал. Кроме того, с отцом мне вообще не доводилось встречаться. А мама умерла в начале года, совсем недавно. Она была медсестрой, и… - его плечи поникли. – В каком-то смысле, поэтому я здесь.  
Баки уставился на него.  
\- В каком это…  
Разумеется, именно в этот момент вдали послышались голоса. Баки тут же вскинул руку, вырубая сначала фонарик Стива, затем свой.  
\- Явно идут сюда. Давай в воду. Тихо. Вперед.  
Они скользнули в зеркально-черную гладь, постаравшись не нарушить ее спокойствия. Холодно не было – температура воды не ощущалась вообще. Баки доставал до дна кончиками пальцев ног, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы идти, повыше задрав подбородок. Стиву же пришлось плыть, и в темноте слышался тихий плеск. Подумав, Баки притянул его поближе, предлагая уцепиться себе за плечи.  
\- Прости, - шепнул он.  
\- Нет, – теплое дыхание коснулось щеки. – Ничего, это… - пальцы сжались на плечах Баки. – Ничего страшного.  
Они замерли, прижавшись к стене. Поначалу оказалось непросто выровнять дыхание, однако через несколько минут они уже стояли неподвижно. Почти. Глаза постепенно привыкали к темноте, и обнаружилось, что откуда-то проникает свет: Стив казался собственной тенью, силуэтом на сером фоне.  
Голоса все приближались, люди шли по коридору, громко разговаривая между собой. Баки даже не пытался вслушиваться, изо всех сил стараясь пореже дышать.  
В этот раз Стив первым потянулся навстречу.  
Это было абсолютно внезапно. Поцелуй вышел странным, но удивительно нежным. Стив стоял так близко, что ему и двигаться почти не пришлось, и они застыли в объятиях друг друга, тем более отчаянных, что могли стать последними в жизни.  
\- Тут какая-то комната! – крикнули прямо над ними. Тут же плеснуло, и Баки почувствовал, как волны бьются о его плечи. – Твою мать, вода!  
Голоса звучали будто сквозь вату. Они не имели никакого значения. Стив все еще целовал его, так мучительно-медленно, что казалось остановилось время. Либо их случайно обнаружат, либо не обнаружат – точно так же случайно. От Баки это не зависело, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как утонуть во всепоглощающей нежности. Пальцы Стива почти незаметно поглаживали его плечи.  
\- Осторожно, ребята, - предупредил Рамлоу. – Впереди как минимум еще одна ебаная дверь.  
\- Давайте просто взорвем все здание, а?  
\- Нет, сначала надо разобраться, куда ведет коридор. Нет смысла рушить вход, если где-то есть еще один, – он огляделся по сторонам. – Так, пошли дальше, вдруг еще что-то интересное попадется.  
Бойцы гуськом прошли по дорожке над водой и вышли из двери с другой стороны. Стихло последнее эхо, но и после этого Баки и Стив не спешили выбираться из воды. Это был самый длинный поцелуй в жизни Баки, но когда он прервался – немедленно захотелось продолжить.  
Стив неловко подплыл к дорожке и, подтянувшись на руках, сел на краю, свесив ноги в воду. С него текло ручьями. Баки включил фонарик, а потом забросил свое тело наверх и уселся рядом.  
Некоторое время царила тишина.  
\- Я не позволю им сделать это, - едва слышно произнес Стив. – Не позволю.  
Баки кое-как поднялся на ноги. Его внутренности будто превратились в болото, тело отказывалось повиноваться, а разум был пустым, как водная гладь. В нем все еще царили тишина, покой и нежность.  
\- Да справимся. Мы добрались сюда раньше них, и дальше справимся не хуже, – Баки потянулся к Стиву и помог ему подняться. – Ты и я, Стив. Что скажешь? Я буду Индианой, а ты Джонсом.  
Стив фыркнул, впервые – по-настоящему весело. Окрыленный своим достижением, Баки решил немедленно поцеловать его, и тут же сделал это. Стив ответил на поцелуй – тоже по-настоящему. Отчаянно захотелось вдруг покинуть стылые подземелья и выбраться на солнце.  
\- Рана до сих пор кровоточит? – спросил Баки, когда они сумели оторваться друг от друга.  
\- Нет. Подозреваю, что и твоя рука успела зажить, – Стив помедлил немного, а затем выпалил: - Это вода, Баки.  
Баки изумленно моргнул.  
\- А?  
\- Исцеляющий фактор, он в воде, – слова вылетали как из пулемета. – Вот почему мы не исцелились раньше.  
Баки пристально вгляделся в его лицо. Конечно, он мог потребовать все рассказать прямо сейчас, но положа руку на сердце – ему было плевать. Все это не имеет значения. Он уже доверил Стиву свою жизнь, что бы тот ни скрывал.  
\- Объяснишь мне, когда все закончился, ладно? – тихо попросил он.  
Стив нервно усмехнулся.  
\- Заметано.  
Неудержимо потянуло улыбнуться в ответ. Баки наконец разжал объятия и повернулся.  
\- Отлично. Финишная прямая.  
В конце затопленной комнаты была еще одна дверь. К счастью, тут никаких испытаний не полагалось, она просто провернулась вокруг своей оси, пропуская их дальше.  
Баки успел проскользнуть за спиной Стива за мгновение до того, как каменная плита встала на место. И только потом сообразил, что зажмурился от бьющего в глаза света.  
\- О Господи, - прошептал Стив.

Огромный зал был накрыт хрустальным куполом, над которым – Баки не сразу сообразил – виднелись знакомые спутанные корни мангровых деревьев, тонущих в мутной воде. Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь толщу воды, окрашиваясь в теплый янтарный цвет. Внешний мир отсюда казался невозможно далеким.  
Пол был залит кристально чистой водой, совсем как на мраморных улицах, но через центр комнаты все так же тянулась каменная дорожка. В воде блестели спины золотых рыб, здесь они были крупнее, чем на поверхности. Дорожка заканчивалась у подножия каменной лестницы, которая, в свою очередь, вела к каменной же платформе. А на платформе возвышалась загадочная штуковина из гладкого блестящего металла.  
К большой стальной плите крепились кабели, иглы и пробирки из тонкого стекла. Из пробирок уцелела одна-единственная, внутри загадочно мерцала синяя жидкость. Остальные, похоже, разбились давным-давно. Вся эта конструкция чем-то напоминала средневековую «железную деву», с той только разницей, что протыкала жертву не просто так, а вливая неведомое вещество.  
\- Что, - медленно произнес Баки, - блядь, это…  
Мимо уха свистнул камень, и последний флакон взорвался мелкими осколками. Баки резко обернулся, выхватывая пистолет. Однако, ни Рамлоу, ни его бойцов в зале не было.  
\- Стив? – ошеломленно переспросил Баки.  
Глаза Стива снова заблестели.  
\- Вот, что было в воде. Вот почему… так я и думал, – он шмыгнул носом и некультурно утерся тыльной стороной ладони. – Эта была последней. И слава Богу.  
Каменная дверь взорвалась.  
Баки пихнул Стива в воду, и там, где только что была его голова, грохнулся здоровенный обломок. А когда поднял глаза – в зал вошел Рамлоу. Пыль оседала ему на плечи.  
\- Ты глянь, Барнс, - протянул он скорее презрительно, чем удивленно. – Да кто бы сомневался.  
\- Вот-вот, я то же самое подумал, – Баки выпрямился, пытаясь закрыть собой Стива. – Но смирись, ты опоздал. Мы все опоздали. Тайна Эльдорадо, похоже, заключалась в этой… этом устройстве. Но оно уже окончательно сломалось. Собственно, сломалось много лет назад.  
Голос предательски дрогнул. Сколько прошло лет? Штуковина явно не слишком древняя, а миф об Эльдорадо появился в шестнадцатом веке.  
Рамлоу откровенно ржал.  
\- Блядь, Господи, Барнс, ты тупо ни хуя не понял.  
\- Я здесь уже три дня, - возразил Баки, чувствуя укол беспокойства. – И продвинулся дальше тебя, не взрывая исторические развалины.  
\- Исторические, ебать-колотить, - фыркнул Рамлоу. – Да насрать нам на твои камни, Барнс, и на машину Старка-Эрскина, если честно, тоже насрать. Мы пришли ради золотого мальчика.  
\- Что? – растерянно переспросил Баки. – Стива?  
\- В первый раз я не допер, кого поймал. И дал ему удрать. И отравленную еду он жрать не стал, – Рамлоу ухмыльнулся. – Спасибо, что выманил его.  
\- Ты в своем уме? – поинтересовался Баки, холодея от ужаса. – Только потому, что он блондин? Пацан из Бруклина, шут ты, блядь, гороховый! Только полный дебил мог подумать…  
\- Бак, - тихо позвал Стив.  
Баки обернулся к нему и застыл.  
Золотые рыбы стягивались к ногам Стива по спирали, как светящаяся галактика. Он стоял буквально посреди золотого озера, сжимая кулаки, глядя смело и твердо. Вспомнилось, как искрилась вода, когда они шли по улицам. Стайки рыбок, плывущие вслед. Светлячки и бабочки. Сейчас на Стива падал луч света, и не случайно, как в прошлый раз – болотные рыбы над куполом тоже пытались добраться до него, распихивая друг друга, вытолкнув всю грязь подальше, и яркое солнце пробилось сквозь воду. В этом месте к Стиву тянулось живое и неживое.

\- Стив, - выдохнул Баки. – Нет.  
\- Кто-нибудь, пристрелите уже этого долбоеба, - попросил Рамлоу.  
Грохнул выстрел: адская боль, хруст черепа и крик Стива накрыли Баки одновременно – а потом все исчезло.

Из тьмы его выдернула дикая боль. Баки завозился на полу, пытаясь подняться, но тело не слушалось. Правый глаз ни черта не видел.  
Вокруг растекалась огромная лужа крови, и цвет ее совершенно не радовал.  
«Опять двадцать пять», - безразлично подумал Баки. Только в этот раз рядом не было Стива, и бросать камни в хищника теперь некому. В зале царило оглушительное безмолвие. Рыбы уплыли по своим делам. Никому не нужное тело Баки валялось у лестницы, ведущей к такой же бесполезной машине. Баки закрыл глаза. Вернись, Стив. Эльдорадо. Золотой мальчик. Пожалуйста, спаси меня еще раз. Хотя Стив ведь рассказал ему: «это вода, Бак». Не он сам. Синяя жидкость в колбах. Машина Старка-Эрскина. Экспедиции. Тихое место для экспериментов. Какая-то целебная субстанция. Медсестра регулярно ездила в Южную Америку. «Моя мама была медсестрой, она…»  
В воде.  
Баки напрасно пытался сдвинуться с места хоть на дюйм. В голове пульсировала боль, перед уцелевшим глазом плясали пугающие темные пятна. Ну же, давай. Однако, ни ноги, ни здоровая рука даже не шевелились. Ноль реакции.  
Но левая рука!  
Дурацкая, бесполезная клешня сдвинулась с места. Он не почувствовал, потому что в принципе плохо ощущал эту руку. Но теперь видел краем глаза, что та дергалась, как лапка подыхающего жука. Уже что-то. Можно сказать, неплохо. Хоть что-то шевелится.  
Он оттолкнулся от дорожки, и расслабленное тело грохнулось в воду, подняв тучи брызг. Перед глазами все плыло, дышать под водой определенно не получалось. Барнс, ты просто гений. Отчаянно хотелось уже наконец сдохнуть. Перед уцелевшим глазом скользнула маленькая рыбка – размытая золотая искорка. Баки ее не интересовал. «Они бы гонялись за тобой, сними ты обувь», - говорил Стив. Врун несчастный. Но кто бросит в него камень? Он боялся собственной тени, и не зря ведь боялся. Баки заявил ему, что не охотится за сокровищами, а потом ляпнул сдуру, что ищет совершенного человека с золотыми волосами. Пошутил, называется, про Эльдорадо. Будто речь шла о сувенире из путешествия, о вещи. Надо ж было быть таким идиотом. Мысли неторопливо плыли в голове, тело ощущалось как-то отстранено. Будто это чужие конечности судорожно дергаются и жжет вовсе не у него в груди. Впрочем, правда, он же утонул…  
Вдруг он почувствовал, что снова может шевелиться – блядь, тело слушалось! – Баки тут же выбросил себя из воды, навалившись грудью на каменную дорожку и судорожно пытаясь отдышаться.  
Голова кружилась от нахлынувших ощущений – как здорово жить, если пару минут назад чуть не сдох! Подумав, Баки со всей дури навернулся спиной обратно в воду.  
Минут пять он просто лежал, едва высунув нос из воды, насыщая тело целебной силой и кислородом, пока не пришел в себя настолько, чтобы переползти ближе к дорожке. Жуткая рана на голове исцелялась сама собой. Вернулось зрение, конечности теперь свободно двигались, а вода тихо плескалась вокруг него, медленно заживляя пробитую кость и сращивая разорванную кожу.  
«Ну ладно», - подумал Баки, когда смог мыслить достаточно связно, чтобы ощутить растущую внутри ярость. Похоже, все кончилось тем же, с чего началось: он валялся по горло в воде, смывая собственную кровь.

Выбраться из храма удалось на удивление легко. Кровь Стива все еще сохла на полу и стенах – разумеется, кровь Стива, потому что он был частью этого места. Не атцеки, да. Баки упомянул неафемов, но тогда он еще не знал, что Стив – самый настоящий неафем, он понимал, что происходит в этом городе, знал, как его найти, потому что это был его город.  
Принадлежащий Баки глок кто-то прихватил, но рюкзак Стива так и остался валяться в воде, Баки достал оттуда неуклюжий пистолет. И рванул с места, хотя перед глазами до сих пор то и дело вспыхивали звезды и затылок назойливо тянуло. На обратном пути коридор уже не казался таким длинным и темным. Вроде прошло совсем не много времени, а он уже протискивался через руины, которые Рамлоу с компанией успели частично разгрести.  
Вертолет стоял прямо там, у входа в храм, однако по сторонам никто не пялился, все паковали и таскали добычу. Баки незаметно скользнул вдоль стены и спрятался за каким-то завалом. Сверху нависали лианы, полностью скрывая его присутствие. Наушник чудом не только остался в ухе, но еще и работал.  
\- Хилл?  
Она отозвалась сразу же.  
 _\- Барнс_.  
\- Вы как-то сказали, что прикрываете своим людям спину, помните?  
 _\- Да,_ \- ее голос прозвучал иначе.  
\- Ага. Вот и отлично. Как быстро вы можете обеспечить мне поддержку с воздуха?  
Надо отдать Хилл должное: она не переспросила. И зачем ему это нужно, тоже не поинтересовалась. Тон ее оставался нейтрально-деловым.  
 _\- Мы не имеем права сажать вертолет в этом районе. Есть некоторые проблемы с правительством Бразилии._  
\- Отряду Рамлоу это ни разу не помешало.  
 _\- О_ , - заметила Хилл все так же спокойно. – _Могу ли я обещать своим бразильским коллегам подарок в виде нелегального военного отряда на их территории?_  
\- О да, это можно устроить, - мрачно согласился Баки, глядя на бойцов, укладывающих взрывчатку на пороге храма.  
 _\- Тогда никаких проблем._  
\- Расчетное время прибытия?  
 _\- Один час._  
\- Можете отследить мое положение?  
 _\- Конечно._  
\- Тогда увидимся... когда увидимся.  
Уже начинало темнеть. Надо же, он и сам не заметил, сколько времени они провели в храме.  
Баки весь напрягся, когда увидел, как трое мужчин тащат Стива к вертолету. Он был в сознании, но едва шел, дрожа и спотыкаясь, руки были связаны за спиной. Лицо залито кровью. Они избивали Стива до тех пор, пока у него не осталось сил даже встать.  
Показался Рамлоу собственной мерзкой персоной и толкнул Стива вперед, отчего тот снова споткнулся, и только после этого позволил погрузить его в вертолет.  
Баки принял спокойное и взвешенное решение убить мудака прямо здесь и сейчас. Затем подавил ярость, чтобы трезво оценить обстановку. В такой вертолет влезает десять-пятнадцать человек. Сейчас бойцы Рамлоу были рассредоточены по довольно большому пространству – они закладывали взрывчатку. Десять человек – это много.  
Баки задумчиво хмыкнул, затем сунул пистолет в кобуру и достал охотничий нож.  
Рыб совершенно не волновала растворяющаяся в воде кровь, их, похоже, не интересовало ничего, кроме Стива. Другое дело – дикие псы. Наступали сумерки, и это было их время.  
Баки шел, погрузив запястье глубоко в воду. Рана быстро затягивалась, приходилось делать новый надрез каждые пять минут. Наконец-то он оценил всю прелесть поврежденных нервных волокон – можно было глубоко вонзать в руку клинок и совершенно ничего не чувствовать.  
Бойцы Рамлоу уже заканчивали работу – почти вся взрывчатка была сложена в храме или поблизости. Разложив всё, они поднимутся в воздух. Вот зачем вертолет: они собираются сровнять с землей весь город, снизу этого не сделаешь. Баки старался не попадаться им на глаза, впрочем, никто его и не высматривал. Никто не сомневался, что труп незваного гостя так и валяется в храме.  
Из мангровый зарослей показался первый пес – он шел вперед, рыча и настороженно принюхиваясь.  
За ним показался другой, и еще один, и еще, внезапно их стало десять, потом дюжина, потом двадцать – целая стая вышла из джунглей на запах крови, и желтые глаза их блестели в предвкушении. Баки медленно отступал назад, прячась в тенях, ведя псов за собой. Как и предполагалось, вскоре большинство из них потеряли к нему интерес, привлеченные запахом пота и шумом, который издавали бойцы Рамлоу.  
Рамлоу первым выхватил пистолет и выстрелил, подняв тревогу. Тут же поднялась пальба, псы метались в темноте, с рыком кидаясь на все, что движется. Бешеных мутантов не пугало человеческое оружие, отшугнуть их было невозможно. Баки прислонился спиной к уже знакомой плите, достал пистолет Стива и принялся спокойно считать: один. Два. Три. Он специально целился в кишки, не желая рисковать. Бойцы могут оклематься, свалившись в воду, как он, однако такая рана в любом случае задержит их надолго. В ревущем и грохочущем хаосе никто не замечал лишнего стрелка. Баки пришлось убить пару диких псов, которые вздумали подкрасться к нему сбоку, и вдруг он заметил, что путь к вертолету открыт. Пора было кидаться врукопашную.  
Его окутывала спасительная темнота. Баки чудом ни на кого не наткнулся и, добежав до вертолета, быстро забросил свое тело внутрь. На пути попался кто-то – тьфу, Роллинс, видимо, охранявший Стива – Баки, не долго думая, вышвырнул его в противоположную дверь. Стив, которого привязали к стойке с оружием, все пытался разглядеть, что творится снаружи, но увидев Баки, застыл, широко распахнув глаза.  
\- Привет, - сказал Баки, опускаясь возле него на колени. – Эй, Стив, эй… - вблизи он выглядел еще страшнее. – Ублюдки, что же они с тобой сделали…  
\- Баки, - наконец выдохнул Стив.  
\- Я в норме. Повалялся в воде, - объяснил Баки и, сунув пистолет в кобуру, снова достал нож.  
\- Твоя рука…  
\- Ничего, вылечится, - веревки пришлось перепиливать. – Разве не так ты всегда говорил?  
\- Придурок сраный, - задохнулся Стив. – Я думал, тебя убили.  
\- А я думал, ты из Бруклина, - в тон отозвался Баки, чувствуя себя на грани истерики.  
\- У меня все в порядке, - слабо повторил Стив, когда веревки ослабли, и Баки принялся его ощупывать. – Баки, Баки, честное слово. В порядке я. Подумаешь, помяли немного.  
\- Помяли, - с горечью передразнил Баки. Кулаки его вдруг стиснули майку Стива. – Помяли.  
Стив положил руку ему на затылок, притягивая к ближе. Мягко столкнулись лбы.  
\- Ты живой.  
Одно краткое мгновение они дышали в унисон, потом Баки заставил себя убрать нож и подняться, утягивая Стива за собой.  
\- Нам пора идти.  
\- Пора – не то слово.  
Но спешить почему-то не хотелось. Снаружи бойцы Рамлоу отчаянно отстреливались от хищников, и темнота только усиливала хаос. То и дело раздавались выстрелы в воздух – видимо, кто-то надеялся отпугнуть псов, но явно не преуспел в этом начинании.  
\- И я правда из Бруклина, - с опозданием ответил Стив, все еще цепляясь за Баки. – Говнюк ты эдакий.  
\- Угу, я так и понял, - хмыкнул Баки. – Спорить могу, это далеко не полная информация о твоей родословной.  
\- Я говорил тебе, что никогда не видел своего отца, – Стив едва держался на ногах, его заметно шатало. – Моя мама родилась в Америке. Работала медсестрой. И поехала сюда вместе с экспедицией Старка в семидесятых.  
Они синхронно вздрогнули, когда вопли и рычание раздались совсем близко. Два диких пса загнали человека в воду, и тот отчаянно отстреливался, пытаясь хоть немного их отогнать.  
\- Ладно, теперь точно пора, – Баки выпихнул Стива из вертолета и плюхнулся в воду вслед за ним. Идти Стив толком не мог, они прохромали несколько шагов в сторону и привалились к стене, чтобы отдышаться. Потом еще несколько шагов – и снова отдых. У них не было времени прийти в себя, волшебство работало медленнее, чем хотелось бы. Баки самого пошатывало от потери крови – похоже, таскаться с открытыми ранами уже входило в привычку.  
\- Ничего, ничего, - говорил он, отчаянно пытаясь сосредоточиться. – Нужно выбраться на какую-нибудь крышу. Нас оттуда заберут, совсем скоро.  
Над головой засвистели пули, Баки инстинктивно пригнулся, хотя прятаться тут было негде – они успели отойти от стен. И тут раздалось:  
\- Барнс!  
\- Да бляяя, - простонал Баки.  
Рамлоу было плевать на собак, даже мутировавших от сыворотки Старка, которая десятилетиями просачивалась в воду, взбесившиеся твари его не пугали. Его не волновали собственные бойцы, которых сейчас рвали на куски, несмотря на отчаянную пальбу. Главное для него было – не упустить добычу. Глаза его горели красным, на какой-то безумный миг Баки решил, что встретил очередного мутанта, но это оказался всего лишь прибор ночного видения.  
\- Я тебя вижу, блядь! – рявкнул Рамлоу. – Думал, так просто съебешься отсюда?! – Он выпалил в воздух. – Посмотрим, чего стоит твое ебаное исцеление!  
\- Слушай, я его отвлеку, - быстро сказал Баки. – Иди туда, а я…  
\- Не дождешься, – Стив до сих пор был бледен как смерть, но теперь стоял твердо. – Сбежишь один раз, и тебе не дадут остановиться.  
\- Стив, ради всего святого, у него, блядь, пистолет!  
\- У меня тоже, - прорычал Стив, выхватывая оружие из кобуры Баки.  
С такого расстояния, в темноте, неумелому стрелку не стоило и надеяться не то, что убить, а хотя бы замедлить Рамлоу – и Стив это понимал. По сути, пуля даже близко не прошла.  
Что неудивительно, потому что стреляли в топливный бак вертолета.  
Взрыв отбросил их в воду. А потом – не успел Баки оклематься от грохота, один за другим сдетонировали пакеты С-4. Рамлоу был то ли тупым, то ли просто ленивым, он посадил вертолет слишком близко к зданию и взрывчатке, и теперь вокруг бушевал огненный ад. Над головой грохотало, лица опаляло горячим воздухом, будто дыханием огромного демона, но ударная волна прошла выше, они лежали в воде, изо всех сил вжавшись в друг друга. Баки уткнулся лицом Стиву в шею, Стив сцепил руки у него за спиной.  
Тростник шелестел вокруг них, создавая островок спокойствия. Казалось, им даже не нужно дышать. Будто самой воды достаточно, чтобы поддерживать жизнь в их телах до скончания времен.  
Но всему наступает конец, и им пришлось срочно всплывать на поверхность, выкашливая воду из легких. Взрыв распугал диких собак, и те с воем разбегались, воняя паленой шерстью. Тела бойцов валялись в воде там и сям, некоторые стонали от боли, другие лежали молча. Самого Рамлоу не было видно вообще.  
С неба сыпался горячий пепел, влажные лианы с шипением тлели, так и не загоревшись, вдалеке пылали деревья.  
Баки плюхнулся обратно в воду, подняв огромную волну.  
\- Господи, блядь.  
Стив молча глядел на то, что осталось от храма. Теперь в его позе не чувствовалось такого отчаяния, как несколько часов назад. Только невероятная усталость.  
\- Что ж, зато вопрос решен окончательно, - голос был хриплым. – Хорошо, что мы не успели забраться на крышу.  
Баки внимательно смотрел на него.  
\- Ты хотел разрушить эту машину, - тихо сказал он, – и пришел сюда именно за этим.  
\- Старк оплатил первую экспедицию Эрскина в Бразилию, это было в конце семидесятых, - ровным голосом начал Стив. – Именно тогда они обнаружили неафемов – народ моего отца – и заметили, что их раны исцеляются за несколько минут. Эрскин захотел изучить их, попросил кровь для анализа. Взамен Старк возвел этот город.  
Выходит, все эти здания и вправду были построены одновременно. В семидесятых, чтоб им пусто было. Неудивительно, что город походил на голливудскую мечту об Эльдорадо, ее и создавали.  
\- Звучит как-то слишком сказочно, - заметил Баки.  
\- Эрскин был хорошим человеком, - глухо продолжил Стив. – Во всяком случае, так говорила моя мама. Он не собирался никому вредить, только помочь человечеству. Создать универсальное лекарство, – он сглотнул. – Ему удалось обнаружить в ДНК неафемов супер-исцеляющий компонент, но воссоздать его искусственно не получалось. Выходило, что ради исцеления человечества придется уничтожить целый народ. И Эрскин решил свернуть исследования, хотя Старк этому не слишком обрадовался.  
Баки похолодел.  
\- Он предал их?  
\- Не специально. По крайней мере, мама так говорила, – Стив снова сглотнул комок в горле. – Выпил слишком много и случайно проболтался. Слухи разлетелись мгновенно. Это убило и его самого, и весь народ. Неафемов растащили по лабораториям, но напрасно. Эрскин умер, так и не раскрыв секрет сыворотки, никто так и не смог ее воссоздать, – на лице Стива толстым слоем осела копоть, вода стекала по ней, чертя извилистые дорожки, похожие на следы слез. – А теперь никого не осталось.  
\- Остался ты, - негромко возразил Баки, но Стив покачал головой.  
\- Я неафем только наполовину. Моя кровь отличается от человеческой, сама мутация передалась по наследству, а способность к самоисцелению – нет. Потрясающая ирония – на самом деле, здоровье у меня на редкость поганое. Мама родила меня уже после того, как вернулась в Нью-Йорк из последней экспедиции. И об отце я впервые услышал, когда она серьезно заболела, а про город вообще не знал, до тех пор, пока…  
\- Пока она не умерла в начале этого года.  
\- Угу. И я решил отправиться сюда, чтобы убедиться… убедиться, что ничего не осталось.  
Взгляд его был по-прежнему устремлен на развалины. Целебная вода до сих пор не сумела излечить раны и ушибы, нанесенные людьми Рамлоу.  
\- Я сожалею, - сказал Баки.  
\- Не стоит. Ты единственный, кто… - Стив шмыгнул носом и вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. – Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал.  
\- Но почему Рамлоу охотился за тобой? – не мог не спросить Баки. – Почему на твои поиски отправили целый отряд спецназа? Сыворотка их не интересовала, спасение человечества – тем более. Они ведь однажды поймали и избили тебя, значит, видели, что ты не исцеляешься самостоятельно. Так почему?  
Невероятно, однако на лице Стива появился намек на улыбку.  
\- Ты знаешь, почему это место называют Эльдорадо?  
Баки невольно ухмыльнулся в ответ – когда Стив улыбался ему, было просто невозможно удержаться.  
\- Потому что тут водятся золотые рыбки? У тебя точно есть с ними духовная связь. Или что-то в этом роде.  
\- Ты не поверишь, но их и правда интересовала только моя кожа, – Стив устало хмыкнул. – Так же, как и светлячков. Так же, как и бабочек. Они просто чересчур избалованные, и не питаются чем попало. Вкус моей кожи для них как вкус дома. За прошедшие годы сыворотка пропитала здесь все живое.  
Баки задумался.  
\- Ты что-то говорил про мутацию.  
\- Баки, - Стив не отводил глаз от пылающих развалин. На губах играла все та же тень улыбки. – Коснись моих волос. Как в прошлый раз.  
Баки протянул руку. Стив закрыл глаза, когда пальцы Баки скользнули по золотистым прядям.  
В тот раз поцелуй вышел настолько ошеломляющим, что он не замечал ничего другого. Но теперь вдруг понял, что волосы Стива на волосы совсем не похожи, слишком гладкие и жесткие на ощупь. Идея показалась настолько бредовой, что потребовалось не меньше минуты, пока суть происходящего дошла до Баки. И обрушилась ему на голову как тонна кирпичей.  
\- Золото, - пробормотал он. – Господи, твои волосы из чистого золота…  
Над их головами оглушительно тарахтел вертолет ЩИТа.

\- Не могу в полной мере одобрить ваши действия, - сообщила Хилл, когда вертолет поднялся над дымящимися джунглями. – Однако признаю, что большая часть ущерба не на вашей совести.  
\- Вообще-то я три раза чуть не умер.  
\- По мне так вы неплохо выглядите.  
Ее вертолет приземлился только для того, чтобы забрать Баки и Стива. Несколько минут спустя в развалины ворвалась бразильская полиция: люди Рамлоу до сих пор валялись в полном шоке, хотя вода по большей части исцелила их раны. Только сам Рамлоу обгорел до неузнаваемости.  
Старые ожоги на левой руке Баки тоже не собирались заживать. Очевидно, любое волшебство имело границы.  
Стив свернулся калачиком под одеялом. Он промок до костей и выглядел ужасно усталым. Баки с удовольствием обнял бы его, но в присутствии Хилл это показалось неуместным. Спасибо хоть, она позволила взять с собой лишнего пассажира и не задавала вопросов, срочно поднимая вертолет обратно в воздух.  
\- Нам придется официально извиниться за разрушенные древности, - добавила она. – Хотя на мой взгляд, не такими уж древними они были.  
\- Да, как выяснилось – всего лишь семидесятые годы.  
Хилл поджала губы.  
\- Объясните.  
Баки выдал отредактированную версию происшедшего. Хилл все это не слишком обрадовало.  
\- То есть, машина Старка-Эрскина уничтожена. И вся наша добыча – одинокий искатель сокровищ, угодивший между молотом и наковальней.  
Баки откашлялся.  
\- Ну, на самом деле…  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как напрягся под одеялом Стив. Даже не глянув в его сторону, Баки расстегнул молнию рюкзака и достал оттуда свой гидропакет.  
Стив уставился на него во все глаза. Хилл бесстрастно ждала продолжения.  
\- Это вода, которая текла в развалинах, - пояснил Баки, бросая ей свою добычу. – Не знаю, сумеете ли вы с этим разобраться. Но свою часть сделки я выполнил. Узнал, в чем секрет Эльдорадо, и принес его вам.  
Лицо Хилл по-прежнему ничего не выражало, а вот плечи заметно расслабились.  
\- Да, определенно, - гидропакет перекочевал в ее собственный рюкзак. – Вы получите деньги. И место в программе Старка.  
Баки успел совершенно об этом забыть. Теперь впору было задуматься, а так ли ему нужна эта программа. Дурацкая бесполезная клешня, как выяснилось, порой может очень даже пригодиться.  
\- Вы можете отдохнуть, - обрадовала его Хилл и перебралась в кабину к пилоту – очевидно, чтобы поговорить с Фьюри.  
Стоило дверце кабины закрыться за ее спиной, Баки повернулся к Стиву. Тот поежился.  
\- Прости. Я просто… думал, ты расскажешь ей…  
\- Да ладно тебе. Рамлоу пытался подбросить тебе отравленные конфеты, тут у кого хочешь паранойя разовьется.  
Стив печально вздохнул.  
\- Знал бы, что ты такой невнимательный – сожрал бы все вяленое мясо. Ты вообще ничего не видел.  
\- Да уж, и оправдаться нечем. Знаков было достаточно. А ты врешь как дышишь, – Баки снова пригладил ладонью золотые волосы. – Но блин, к слову сказать, это ж бред какой-то.  
\- Пошел ты, - буркнул Стив, подаваясь навстречу. Баки обнял его обеими руками и прижал к себе. Глаза закрывались сами собой. Все позади. В ушах до сих пор звенит от взрывов, но все позади.  
Он и не замечал, что дремлет, пока голос Стива не вернул его к реальности.  
\- Баки?  
\- А?  
\- Зачем ты поцеловал меня в первый раз, тогда, на балконе, если не пытался коснуться волос?  
Баки раздраженно фыркнул, отбрасывая с лица собственную гриву. Та успела отрасти аж до плеч.  
\- А сам как считаешь?  
\- Не знаю, - вздохнул Стив. – Может, ты объяснишь наконец.  
Баки нагнулся и поцеловал его снова. На губах Стива был привкус дыма и волшебства.

\- Мы с вами свяжемся, - обрадовала на прощание Хилл. После чего дверь вертолета захлопнулась, он поднялся в воздух и вскоре исчез в ночном небе.  
Баки проводил его взглядом и еще несколько минут пялился на редкие сероватые облака. Ну что, блядь, добро пожаловать обратно в реальность. Кто он теперь, внештатный секретный агент? Теперь вовсе не казалось удивительным, что Нат работает где-то там, чего только с людьми не случается. Скажем, споткнулся ты на общественной парковке, тебя похитили и выбросили прямо в сердце одной из загадок цивилизации. А ты разобрался во всем за несчастных пару дней и вернулся домой аккурат вовремя, чтобы пострадать из-за непроверенных эссе. В следующий раз стоит отправиться в Атлантиду. И обнаружить, что ее построили в конце девяностых хиппи, которых выгнали с Вудстока. Как-то так.  
Стив оглядывался по сторонам с таким видом, будто его привезла сюда летающая тарелка.  
\- Где это мы?  
\- Плюс-минус у меня во дворе. Аризона, - пояснил Баки. – Я переехал сюда после того, как… а, черт. Ты ж как бы вообще не из этих мест.  
\- Ну и ладно. – Стив пожал плечами. – У меня не было желания лететь дальше с этой Хилл. Да и в Нью-Йорке у меня ничего не осталось. Как ты помнишь, после смерти мамы я бросил художественную школу и уехал.  
До Баки вдруг доперло, что Стив не собирался возвращаться из Эльдорадо. Рука сама обняла его за плечи.  
\- Тогда пойдем. Я живу тут неподалеку.  
Они потащились через кустарник, загребая носками землю, истощенные морально и физически. Стив потянулся пригладить Баки волосы.  
\- Хочешь подстригу?  
Идея была неплохая, но Баки все равно покачал головой.  
\- Мне нравятся длинные.  
\- Ты исчез на сколько? Дня на три? Ты не смог бы отрастить их так быстро.  
\- Стив, я преподаю в муниципальном колледже. И могу сотворить с собой любую херню, которая взбредет в голову, – Баки ухмыльнулся. – Кстати, слышал такую мысль? Если ты разоблачаешь одну теорию заговора, то обязан тут же создать другую. Во имя вселенского равновесия.  
\- Есть такое, ага.  
\- А твои волосы? – поинтересовался Баки. – Ты ими платил, чтобы добраться в Бразилию?  
\- Ты не поверишь, сколько всего можно сделать из нитей, растопленных в печи, – Стив пожал плечами. – Но вообще-то у меня волосы не слишком быстро растут. И если кто-нибудь узнает об этом, я сдохну в лаборатории. Так что, по сути, это всего лишь очередной вид дерьма, которое производит мое тело.  
\- Это не…  
\- Знаешь, было искушение, - резко перебил Стив, - забраться в ту машину. Я знал, каких жертв стоило ее создание, и все равно не мог избавиться от мысли. Думал, раз во мне течет кровь неафемов, сыворотка может дать потрясающий эффект. Превратит меня в сверхчеловека, которого ты надеялся найти. Или просто… сделает меня нормальным, – он сглотнул. – Я рад, что ты был там. Иначе я мог бы не удержаться.  
Дальше они шли молча.  
\- Смотри туда, - тихо позвал Баки. – Это мой дом.  
\- О. Это…  
\- Не слишком большой, зато мой собственный. Диван в твоем распоряжении. Или кровать. И все остальное тоже, – из груди вырвался судорожный вздох. – Оставайся, сколько захочешь.  
Плечи Стива ощутимо напряглись. Он собирался отказаться – подумал, что будет мешать, или был слишком горд, чтобы принять помощь, или то и другое вместе. Баки по уши втрескался в этого паренька, последнего представителя не слишком давно погибшей цивилизации, на которого охотились ради золотых волос, который по совместительству оказался студентом-художником из Бруклина, вулканом и нереальным чудом. И Баки не даст ему ввязаться в очередное дерьмо, как бы тому ни хотелось.  
Он уже знает, как это сделать.  
\- Я оформлю перевод в наш колледж, если захочешь продолжить учебу, - предложил он. – Спешить некуда. Получи диплом, найди работу – и со временем озолотишься.  
Растерянность на лице Стива немедленно сменилась возмущением.  
\- Я и так золотой!

В конце концов, Нат что-то выяснила о путешествии Баки, а Сэм и Клинт решили, что их просто разыгрывают. Банковский счет Баки внезапно вырос в два раза, благодаря чему удалось погасить почти все долги. Его левая рука по-прежнему хреново слушалась, и что с этим делать, было до сих пор неясно. Новая прическа «мистера Б» произвела фурор среди учеников, но объяснений они так и не дождались. Так вышло, что некий Стив Роджерс аккурат в то же время записался на курсы искусствоведения и гендерных исследований, вскоре по колледжу поползли слухи, что он встречается с преподавателем. Этот парень не слишком заморачивался по поводу своего внешнего вида, ходил в шлепках и всегда таскал огромный пакет со снэками в потрепанной сумке с логотипом Нью-Йоркского университета. Время от времени он стригся, а затем угощал своего парня (внештатного секретного агента) шикарным ужином в соседнем городке. Между этими двумя фактами, разумеется, не было никакой связи.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Неафем – племя мутантов из комиксов Марвел. Мне было бы странно использовать в этой истории название реального народа. Что касается нашего с вами мира, в Южной Америке жили – и живут до сих пор – племена светлокожих людей, например, Awaeté (Параканан) в Бразилии. (Поскольку Баки специалист в этой области, он знал о них, поэтому не восклицает «Ты же белый!», когда Стив раскрывает тайну своего происхождения). Насколько я могу судить, что Awaeté, что неафемы не имеют ничего общего с легендами об Эльдорадо, из которых я намешала этот коктейль.


End file.
